One Jump Forward UNDER RECONSTRUCTION
by Unicornkatt
Summary: Arthur and his fellow knights of the round table are transported into the future by means of a magical hourglass. Will they ever learn not to leave Gwaine unsupervised? Time travel fic!
1. Gwaine must never touch!

_**This is my first attempt at writing my own story in the world of fanfiction so instead of doing the smart thing and taking a small dip in the form of a one shot, I did the stupid thing and took the plunge into a multi fic story. But then I've never done the smart thing before so why start now. Hope you enjoy my story and what my brain has been bugging me to start since I started reading fanfiction awhile ago. Anyway enjoy and Im not sure if all chapters will be this long, that is if anyone wants to read anymore of this!**_

Camelot had just finished recovering from its latest magical raid by the witch Morgana as the final clean-up procedures where in place. Clearing away any fallen debris left over from the raids on the front side of the castle whilst patrols were busy purging the forest of any straggles left from Morgana's army. Supplies were being replenished and a breath of ease passed over the citizens of Camelot knowing that they were in the safe hands of their King and his new Queen.

The market store holders had been surprised when days after the raid, the sight of their Queen strolling through the market square, with her maid purchasing a range of fabrics and silks, had stopped and greeted them all, asking on their recovery and how they were fairing.

In fairness it only added to the growing love the citizens were feeling towards their new Queen.

However a rare pocket of silence had befallen on the castle, due to the lack of one individual. It had only been two days since his departure but everyone in the castle sorely felt his absence from servants to the knights and even if he wouldn't admit it the king himself. Guinevere had already had to soothe a few of the palace staff who had unfortunate rifled the kings fraying temper. One young maid had apparently ran crying from the council room after encountering the king. The king later apologised for the outburst on his part but everyone started counting the days for his manservant to return after that. Merlin it seemed was the only one able to deal with the kings temper and remain unscathed in the thrall of it. Besides everyone missed the colourful banter that lifted the castle halls on a regular basis, the halls were far too quiet and organised without it.

One of the other new developments were the personal meetings the king had decided to hold with a close collection of knights and not surprisingly his manservant. No the surprising thing was the roundtable the King had had delivered for them to have these meeting around. None of those outside the select group knew in great detail what the meetings consisted of however the appreance of a running knight and the king patting out the fire in his hair had led to a highly memorable moment in the castle. Especially when Merlin had chucked a large jug of water over the Kings head. The incident the people of Camelot had dubbed the flaming arrow incident after more details had emerged.

The meetings were a frequent affair and even with the absence of Merlin, the group found themselves once again situated around the round table, discussing the latest magical raid and aspects of castle security that needed improving. If in fact they had such a thing as castle security, what with all the assassins and magical foes that always managed to slip through the guards. Apparently coming through the front castle gates was a firm favourite in being sly and tricking the guards.

Queen Guinevere was absent as she had been invited by some of the ladies of court for a late luncheon in one of the noble rooms. No doubt in order to gossip about their respected husbands and their actions.

Therefore it was left to Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Arthur to carry on their small meeting even if Gwaine had been playing with his empty goblet for the past hour and the king was itching to throw being regal to the wind and tip him of his chair. But no the image of his manservant's disproving face loomed in his self conscious and saved Gwaine from a dissent to the floor. The fact that his manservant had any control over him, alluded Arthur as his hands flexed tighter round the paper he was currently reading off.

'Thunk'

The knights all winced in union with the sound as each spared a glance at their king, who was now starting to twitch quite furiously. His fingers opening and closing round the papers he held with a tight grip. Lancelot aimed a kick at Gwaine under the table if only for the noise if possible to get even louder.

'Thunk'

There it was again the sound of Gwaine's empty goblet being dropped onto the table for what seemed the hundredth time during this meeting of the round table. The growing ache in his head didn't help the fact that Arthur's brain was now evilly plotting the exact pressure of his sword that would kill the knight where he sat.

'Thunk'

As if the idea hadn't already crossed his mind on previous occasions where the knights behaviour had thrown his patience over the edge. The incident with the flaming arrow was still a hot gossip rag amongst the palace staff. Arthur still had the lingering singe marks from the ordeal.

'Thunk'

Ok plotting was now turning into a reality.

An accidental stumble into the knight perhaps.

Sword just happening to be outstretched?

One of Arthur's hands left the paper he was reading from to feel the scabbard at his side. The comforting touch brought a small grin to his face.

Elyan was the first to notice the positively evil smirk on Arthur's face, what was worse it bared a striking resemblance to a certain manservant's when he was up to no good. A worried glance was now thrown at the head of Sir Gwaine by the knights. He was dead. Defiantly dead.

The flaming arrow was just the run up to his demise it would seem. The running jump to his fall.

'Thunk'

"**Gwaine"** Arthur half shouted, throwing all façade of a patience king out the door causing everyone around the table to wince in union but said knight in question who spared but a quick head glace in Arthur's direction.

"Yes your ladyship" Gwaine slowly drawled back. Sarcasm heavy on each word.

Arthur resisted the childish urge to fling his papers at the knight, taking deep calm breaths as he steeled his hardest kingly glare at Gwaine.

"Am I boring you Gwaine or is there something more pressing that has your attention than the issues surrounding castle security" Arthur putting a hard tone into each word.

"Well apart from your obvious rivalry with Guinevere on who is the prettiest Queen in all the land, in your sense of dress wear then yes. The twinkle in Gwaine's eye showing his obvious pleasure in finally letting the comment out.

A collective sigh rang round the table causing the Knight to swivel in his chair, finally placing the goblet down.

"What" Gwaine inquired in mock surprise

"As if you didn't know" Ws the muttered response from Elyan.

Gwaine was shot a mixture of disproving looks from every angle of the table. The knight had been overly sarcastic and annoying since Merlin's departure. A fact that everyone had noticed. Strange how Merlin had become an unofficial babysitter for the nobles in Camelot since their promotion to knights and in one case King.

"Look Gwaine, I understand that your upset about not accompanying Merlin back to Ealdor whilst he visits his Mother, but I sent a few guards with him so he'll be fine. Besides nothing is going to happen in Ealdor."

Arthur tried to compromise with the knight for what seemed the tenth time in the last two days, his mind flashing back to Merlin's departure where the knight had thrown a fit on discovering he wasn't allowed to acompy him.

*FLAHBACK*

"Why cant I go with him. Honestly Queenie, give me one good reason why I cant go with him" Gwaine served at him, eyes ablaze.

"As a knight of Camelot, you cant be seen escorting my_ manservant_ back to his home town on a social visit. Its not up to noble standards Gwaine and you know it."

Arthur hit back calmly.

"Well if Merlin is just your manservant as you so claim then tell me why those two guards are going with him on, what did you call it, a _social _visit. Surely that's not up to standards. Gwaine returned.

"Well…uh…as my manservant he holds key information about me and Camelot and he risks being kidnapped in attempt to get information out of him.

"Well then how come I cant go if that's the reason, I'm much better than two guards, its one me to two guards, surely that works out better and your not down on castle security. Besides how are they going to fend of anyone, they've spent their guard life's patrolling corridors not fighting bandits in the wilderness."

"Its just a precaution Gwaine, its not like he's actually going to be attacked, its Ealdor, a peaceful village, nothing remotely threatening lies there, right Merlin"

Merlin who had been trying to edge his horse out the centre courtyard unnoticed sighed heavily before shifting in his saddle, having already said all his goodbyes to his farewell party before Gwaine had kicked up the argument on not going with him.

"Well there was that one time with the well wher..."

"Shut-up Merlin" Arthur promptly cut him off.

Merlin sighed and sent a pleading help look to the others. Guinevere suppressing a chuckle along with Percival, Gaius, Elyan and Lancelot.

"Cows" Gwaine called smugly.

"Excuse me what Gwaine?" Arthur replied. Expression unbelieving.

"Magic sword wielding cows sent by an evil witch"

"….Cows…with….swords...really?.."

"Very deadly, saw it once in the outer kingdoms, took out a guard with barely a glance, called themselves the order of the bells."

"Gwaine…just...how gullible do you think I am? My decision as King is final you are not going and you have to respect that and obey as a knight of Camelot."

"Well fine I drop my title as knight to guard, now if one of those guards would be happy to show me where they got those frankly unflattering helmets th…."

Gwaine was interrupted as Lancelot and the others walked forward.

" Um hate to break this up but Merlin left about five minutes ago before the whole cow argument broke out. Cows? Really Gwaine?"

Elyan laughed as the expressions on their faces turned to surprise as they wheeled around spotting the absence of said lanky servant.

Gwaine thereafter huffed and stormed off towards the knights quarters muttering darkly about evil cows, causing a few amused glances in his direction along the way.

By the end of the first day of Merlin's absence Gwaine had been successfully dragged from his room after barricading the door. The knights saw this as a success until he then in revenge locked the door to the whole of the knights quarters and ate the key. One battering ram, two arguments and a gruelling training session later the knights had there quarters back and Gwaine had gained an escort to stop his vengeful mood in the absence of his friend. Not to say that it was working if tieing Arthur's tunic to another horse on a brief early morning patrol was anything to go by. The training session was worth it, going by the smug grin the Knight still wore and the image of a muddy Arthur being dragged away implanted in said knights brain.

*FLASHBACK*

"Would this be the same Ealdor that was attacked and raided by bandits on more than one occasion and in the presence of your royal highness as well." Gwaine knocked him out his flashback abruptly with his small statement.

Damn he didn't know Gwaine knew about that, just wait until Merlin got back from Ealdor, Arthur would be having words with him on telling Gwaine anything that could be used against him.

Gwaine meanwhile had sat back in his chair quite smugly as he watched Arthur's face go from control to sheer panic as each of the knights around the table starting to now voice their worry on the young manservant. Even Leon and Percival the more reserved of the group had voiced their protest upon the revelation Of Ealdor's past history when Merlin seemed to visit.

_Note to self warn Merlin of Arthur's incoming maiden rage on his return_ was the thought that crossed his mind as he waited for the table to calm back down.

Served the Queenie right for holding back information on them if he was honest, besides Merlin had told Gwaine everything and he meant everything about the Queenie in question and his events prior to Gwaine's arrival into knighthood.

Still feeling smugly about the whole upset he went to swipe his goblet back of the table only for him to reach out and grab an hourglass he had happened to nearly knock of the table.

Holding it in his hands Gwaine observed the strange runic patterns that swirled round the glass and the more unusual blue sand that filled the inside. Sorcery was defiantly evident here, but why was it present in the meeting, perhaps he should have been paying attention after all.

"Gwaine put it down before you break it, who knows what that thing will do" The strict voice of Arthur cut through Gwaine's mental thoughts and observations of the hourglass as he peeked back up to meet the glare of King Arthur and the worried looks of the others.

Turning it over so the sand would fall he placed it back on the roundtable and resumed his smug glance at Arthur who had managed to quell the knights arguments by the looks of it.

"Perhaps tell the time" Gwaine offered smugly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Its an item of sorcery Gwaine its not to be trusted let alone fiddled with, the only reason its here is to discuss how to destroy it, not for you to play with" Arthur replied curtly reaching to snatch the hourglass away from Gwaine, who in retaliation pulled it back out of his reach, which also ended up being the edge of the table.

The breaking of glass filled the silence of the room as Gwaine, hand still outstretched towards the hourglass, flexed his fingers for good measure as the small mummer left his lips.

"Opps"

Arthur again taking deep breaths pulled himself back into his chair and let out a kingly sigh. _Great now there was blue sand left over his council floor, where was Merlin when you needed him honestly. Maybe he could make Gwaine sweep it up in punishment._

A loud gasp from Percival snapped Arthur out his inner mummers as to follow the shocked knights gaze where it rested upon the pile of blue sand on the floor. _The moving and growing pile of blue sand. Wait?_

Before anyone could move the blue sand started to whip up around them, slowly starting to raise higher and higher as it picked up speed. Leon and Lancelot pulled out their swords ready to attack.

"Unless your planning on using them as shovels I suggest you don't bother" Gwaine shouted from across the table as the sand picked up even more speed and starting to roar with power as they huddled closer to the table, now all standing but powerless to do anything to stop the sandstorm.

"Did you hear that?" Arthur shouted to the others as a large roar sounded through the sandstorm, blocking everything but their view of each other.

"You mean apart from your lovely voice Queenie" Trust Gwaine to still be sarcastic in any situation. A situation that was his fault.

Another roar started cutting off any further arguments as the sand started to thin around them only to gather in a large form at the top of the storm. The group now found themselves face to face with a large blue sand dragon with no route of escape as the whirlwind of sand cut off all possible exits. The large form of the dragon looked down upon them, its hollowed out eyes glowing an ominous yellow colour before rearing its head and letting out another ear shattering roar before descending down on them. Dissolving all of them into a sea of blue sand as one by one they were sucked into the vortex leaving behind nothing but an empty council room. No traces of sand to be found.

The sound of high pitch shrieking was the first thing Arthur was aware of, the next being that he and his knights had somehow arrived in the main throne room. The third and probably the most important thing was not the guards that were surrounding him and his knights, nor the shocked looks on any of their faces. No the third and final thing was the sight of himself if yet older and less sandy sat on the throne in front of him staring down upon him with a look of realisation. An oddly familiar hourglass sat comfortable in his hands. However what surprised Arthur even more was the fact that he..him didn't seemed shocked in the slightest.

Only another of Gwaine's witty remarks seemed to break the weird air of tension that surrounded the two parties.

"Wow and I thought the flaming arrow incident was the highlight of my career as a knight."

The silence was further broken by a string of angry shouts from all the past knights and Arthur.

"**GWAINE"**

_**Gwaine in my eyes just reminds me of a medieval version of chunk from the Goonies. If you haven't seen the Goonies then go watch it! Ahh the flaming arrow incident a personal favourite in the many adventures of Gwaine in my head, that Ive invented. That along with 'the order of the bells' in the form of sword wielding cows and Gwaine punishing everyone after Merlin leaves. So much fun =) Maybe I should turn his mini storie sin my head into oneshots? Hmm….**_

_**Reviews are really loved and appreciated! I would love to have some feedback on this as its my first jump into the world of fanfiction from making the progression from reader to writer. So feel free to talk to me =)**_

_**Much love to you for reading**_

_**x-x**_

_**Unicornkatt**_


	2. Guards should never babysit!

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews and story alerts, it really made my day and has given me such confidence in my writing. Therefore instead of researching for my final major project into charms, I wrote this chapter instead. Hopefully you all enjoy!**_

It had been said in the past that Arthur could handle many a tight situation with tact and calm, a fact that held him in great respect among other nobles and his citizens. However this wasn't the past and being faced with an older version of himself whilst surrounded by his own palace guard led Arthur into a new approach on negotiation.

"That's mine"

Arthur broke the silence, pointing up at the hourglass the king currently held. His tone slightly childish.

The king in response merely cocked an eyebrow and gazed down at the strange hourglass sat perched in his hand. Holding it up as if to appraise it further before speaking in a calm voice.

"I believe the fact that it is in my possession and I know far more about it then you gives me more of a claim, wouldn't you agree young king"

The gaze of the older man fell on Arthur making him feel slightly uncomfortable even if it held no ill will or malice. His knights behind him shuffling in place under its intensity before the older man flicked his gaze above their heads towards his guard.

"I believe our young visitors hold no ill intent therefore I suggest that we stop this stand off, lower our weapons and return to our posts. Guards"

The gaze once again falling on Arthur and his knights but holding a slight glint of amusement this time.

"Both of us"

Realising he had no other option as he was greatly outnumbered and obviously not in his Camelot, Arthur turned his head to face his knights for the first time. Apart from the addition of blue sand in parts of hair they all seemed unharmed if slightly confused. Gwaine however the usual exception to the group looked as if he was about to explode with excitement if the constant shuffling from foot to foot was anything to go on.

"Stand down" Arthur ordered, as if he hadn't just been told himself and was uttering his own decisions.

"But Sire..

"Leon…trust me"

Lowering his own weapon as a signal for the others to follow he sheathed his sword back in his scabbard. The guards previously encircling them withdraw their weapons as they saw Arthur's knights do the same. Then bowing before the king on the throne they exited back through the main throne room doors and resumed their early possessions just outside. Leaving just two to stand either side of the throne, the occasional eye flickering over to the straggles from the past just in case.

At the exit of the guards, Arthur relaxed realising that now him and his knights outnumbered the king opposite him and if things didn't turn out how he wanted then they could seize power through force. His favourite type of negotiation.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, Arthur took the time to take in the appearance of the king in front of him. The composed, yet strong build of the man gave out an aurora of power and respect which going by the quick command of his guards, he held in great stead with his household. Strapped to his side was no doubt the most beautiful sword Arthur had every seen. It positively glowed with a golden colour yet seemed to at ease by the kings side. As if it had been made for the man personally.

This was a man to be feared yet his eyes held a soft warmness to them after you got past the strong exterior, Arthur wandered faintly who those eyes looked upon so fondly. Who where the lucky ones to be allowed a glimpse of that warmth.

However as quickly as the warmth was there, it vanished to be replaced with a seemingly knowing grin on the face of the man. It made Arthur grate his teeth together in annoyance, though he couldn't really fathom why.

By this point his knights had spread out so they stood by his side, each lost in their own analysis of the King sat in front of them. Say one.

"Queenie its you but much more masculine and you've got a shiner crown"

Gwaine practically shrieked.

Nobody could deny or confirm later that he was hopping up and down in a great mass of excitement as he pointed towards the two men.

Lancelot a man of ever growing manners quickly grabbed the accusing finger and lowered it back down, giving Gwaine a short reprimanding stare.

The message _'don't point its rude, especially at the king'_ being evident, without the need to speak.

Realisation meanwhile dawned on all faces present as glances where made between Arthur and the king sat opposite.

A king who was practically radiating amusement if the large grin was anything to go on. Arthur wondered really why he didn't just start laughing or maybe this supposed version of him had tough self control.

The throne room was suddenly filled with a loud laugh as the king lost all control and beat his hand once against the side of throne. Before returning his gaze to the group stood in front of him, tears threatening to break through.

Or maybe not.

"Of all present I didn't expect you Sir Gwaine to be the first to make the connection, however you do surprise me on many occasion, this I can say being one of those happier surprises"

The amused tone of the King, taking all their attention as a proud Gwaine crossed his arms over his chest, face full of pride.

"Wait..thats….your…me" Arthur practically squeaked in shock.

Of course being Arthur he didn't squeak, if just lost his voice for a second, the fault of the sorcery they had just encountered of course.

"How is that possible, I mean…. that would mean…we are in Camelot yes?"

The confused voice of Elyan voicing a question they all held.

"In answer to the first question yes I am King Arthur Pendragon, the same Arthur that now stands with you. Then in answer to Sir Elyan. Yes you are in Camelot but the future Camelot and in answer to how."

The king cut off to gesture to the hourglass once more.

"You were brought here by this hourglass, which last time I checked was in the quarters of a certain friend of mine, how it came into your hands I will never know, but it hardly surprises me."

Arthur didn't fail to note the hint of a smile on both the kings and guards faces as if there was a hidden joke before the king continued.

"As to why you're here, that I do not know, yet I am sure the answer will come to light with time. Also before you ask, no I do not know how to return you to your own time. Though I'm sure my friend, the owner of this trinket, might have more of an idea than me. Questions"

The king cut an end to his short speech gesturing to the group to welcome any queries they might have.

The knights and Arthur finding however that he had answered their questions remained silent, brains processing the new details they had been gifted. Lancelot however stepped forward and after giving a slight bow posed a question they had all managed to overlook.

" Excuse me Sire but when might we be able to speak to the owner of the hourglass, so as we can return to our own time aft.."

"You cant" The king promptly cut of the knight before he could continue.

" Lancelot the only owner of such an item of sorcery must belong to a sorcerer, therefore making it an illegal act and followed by an immediate execution, yet….you called him your friend"

Glancing up at the King in confusion after offering what he thought was the answer to Lancelot's question, Arthur was shocked to see a look of anger being directed at him by the king.

"No that's not why, _**my friend**_, who yes does posses magic, is currently unavailable until further notice and is not to be disturbed for the safety of everyone. _**You might**_ also find this a shock Young Arthur but the use of magic is _**no longer banned**_ and is actually permitted now in Camelot so you would do well to _**hold**_ your tongue on matters you, are no longer knowledgably to."

The king's voice fell silent but the steel in his eyes that remained caused Arthur to lower his head slightly to avoid the mans further anger.

Clearly the king was not one to enrage, he himself just learning this. But magic allowed in the kingdom, what has possessed him to allow such an act to happen. How and why?

"Why is it a matter of safety that he not be disturbed this sorcery friend of yours"

Arthur's head shot back up at the sound of the ever elusive voice of Percival. The man never spoke at length however when he did he had the amazing ability to be heard and resolve the most unsightly situations.

The king steeled his gaze away from his glaring at Arthur to look upon the young knight. Easing his face into the more calm position it had taken upon their surprising arrival before speaking. The early anger dissolved if slightly

"He is currently in state that renders him dangerous to anyone that might accidentally come into contact with him unprepared and until this state has passed no one but…."

The king was interrupted as the throne room doors opened and a small maid rushed into the room bowing before reeling back in shock as her eyes happened upon the visitors from the past. Catching the strange looks she received she quickly straightened up a slight blush on her face clearly indicating her slight embarrassment before she spoke.

"Excuse me Sire, but the Queen bids your immediate attention. Apparently the kitchen staff spotted one of the knights setting up some sort of contraption in the lower corridors on the east of the castle and word has reached the Queen."

The king sighed loudly, rubbing his temple as his eyes knotted together in frustration.

"Thank you Mary I will come at once. Guards!"

The two guards by the throne snapped to attention.

"Keep our guests in the throne room don't let them leave until my return, I will alert the guards outside the door aswell. We will speak more later for now stay here."

Directing the last part at Arthur and his knights the king descended from his throne and departed out the throne room doors, the hourglass still in hand, the maid Mary following behind him. The guards promptly shutting the door after she passed. Leaving Arthur and his knights alone with the two remaining guards, stationed by the throne.

A few awkward moments of silence passed as each of the group looked for something to say out of all the madness that had befallen them in the last few moments of their lives. There were so many questions. Such as the lifting on the ban of magic and how they were going to get back, if they were ever going to get back, yet no one knew the right thing to say in those moments.

"Arthur, were you wearing a different crown?"

Everyone let out a nosily breath as Gwaine chose to break the silence.

His question proving no point but serving as an icebreaker.

"Well I suppose this being the future, I'm allowed some room to make adjustments to my head wardrobe so yes I suppose I was Gwaine" Arthur bit back rhetorically. Rising a snigger from Leon and Elyan.

"Well I suppose after all those years you'd need a bigger crown what with all those Sir's and your highnesses, not to mention all those feasts"

Gwaine threw back, an evil smile playing on his lips as he fiddled carelessly with a piece of curtain cord.

"Are you saying Im fat?" Came the growled reply.

"Well maybe Merlin has a bit of a poi…"

Gwaine ducked as Arthur threw a candlestick at his head. A candlestick being the only available ammo in the throne room in reach of Arthur at that time.

"Hey you…"

The guards were cut off before they could start as the curtain rail holding the drapes behind the throne came crashing down, knocking both guards out cold with a single hit.

"Opps"

The small voice of Gwaine broke through the looks of annoyance thrown at him as he stood, still twirling the piece of curtain cord from earlier, the difference being it now was unattached after its hard yank from Gwaine's early ducking skills.

"Gwaine what have we said about you fiddling and touching things that aren't yours" The sigh of Lancelot's voice causing Gwaine to throw an arm round the knight and give him a slight shoulder buff.

"That I should do it at all costs"

Came the cheeky reply.

The others not even bothering to groan in annoyance, becoming slowly used to the knights terror when left even for a second unsupervised.

Suddenly a loud distant crash was heard from outside the throne room causing them all to turn round and rush to the doors, pulling out swords just in case of a sudden appreance of attackers.

"What was that!" Arthur called as they opened the doors only to see a slightly hazy corridor with no sign of their supposed guard.

"Might I suggest we investigate Sire, after all its your castle even in the future"

Leon came to his side, gazing at Arthur in readiness for orders.

"Well future you did say to stay here but did he specify what **'here'** meant?"

Gwaine joined them on Arthurs side. The knight for once making a very good point.

"I believe we might follow Gwaine's advice on this one occasion, besides I don't want to explain why two of the guards are unconscious under a curtain rail"

Gwaine smiled in triumph at Arthur's words, before wincing as Lancelot gave him a dig to the ribs.

With that said Arthur set off down the corridor his knights in close pursuit. The corridors were surprising empty, the loud noise from early obviously attracting the majority of the staff to that location. Palace gossip after all ran on the servant network. Negating there way through the castle until they reached the lower levels Arthur paused in the doorway of one of the older rooms.

"I don't think I've been down this side of the castle before"

Came the mutter of Lancelot as they drew together, leaning against the wall next to Arthur.

"It's the quieter part of the castle, more used for storage of old furniture than as room accommodation, most of them stand empty due to the fact there further away from the palace entrance then most nobles like. Further to walk."

Arthur replied steadily, preparing to move out again when the sight of guards came into view. Not to mention a very familiar looking King dragging a knight though as of yet he couldn't tell who it was.

Looking at the guards who had paused to stare at them Arthur made one quick head indication to his knights before yelling.

"_**Run**_"

With that said and with the guards in hot pursuit they ran down the length of the corridor before coming face to face with a dead end, that being a set of double doors. Running inside the knights and Arthur missed the shouts of warning as they slammed the doors shut behind them and moved out of the way as Leon and Percival shoved a nearby table up against the door barricading it from entrance.

The sound of pounding on the door soon faded as their chasers realised the follyness of the action.

"Well that was fun"

Came the gaspy laugh of Elyan as he perched himself on the end of the table.

"Did you hear them yelling and screaming for us to stop"

Came a similar giggle from Gwaine joining his fellow knight on the table top.

"Like I was going back to the throne room to be babysat by my own guards"

Joined in Arthur as they all erupted into giggles, hardy the sight of trained to kill knights but more like a group of small children.

Arthur, too caught up in his giggling, didn't mention the fact that the room they were in resembled more of a small library then an abandoned room, the light furnishings and plush chairs showing more of a lived in look than a storage room. Stranger still was the odd collection of artwork displayed on the walls.

Arthur swore he saw what appeared to one of the stocks bolted to the wall. Maybe the chase had let to much oxygen escape his brain and now the blood pumping back in was making him slightly hallucinate.

"Maybe they were yelling for a reason"

Came the voice of Percival who hadn't joined in with the laughter but was staring straight ahead, sword held in front. Ready to strike.

The laughter stopped immediately as they all turned round to see what Percival meant.

"Did...did…those globes on that fireplace mantle just swivel round?"

Came the stuttered response from Leon as they all raised their weapons once more in caution.

"Never mind that, was that fire even alight when we came in because I could of sworn…."

Gwaine never got to swore.

* * *

><p><strong>*Meanwhile outside the door*<strong>

"Sire we tried to warn them but they …"

"Don't worry about it just stay here in case they come out again. But whatever you do **don't **go in there"

Dismissing his guards and walking back towards the knight he had caught early after Gwen's summon he sighed deeply.

"Of all the places to run and hide they chose that place, I still remember what trouble happened in there to this day. How about you"

Despite the knight being in trouble for terrorising the castle yet again the King couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"With all the trouble you and Merlin give me."

The knight returned the smile heartfully, leaning up against the wall hands crossed over his chest, as his amused gaze met the kings.

"Call it keeping you on your toes"

Despite the situation the king laughed heartily at the words, clasping the shoulder of not only one of his personal knights but personal friends aswell.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. But yes I do still remember what happened in there, after all it was pretty important"

Pulling away from the knight the king stared into his friends eyes.

"So are you going to show me or am I going to have to barge that door down there open"

The knight merely stepped off the wall and made to walk past the king. But stopped to whisper quietly.

"Just this once"

With that said the knight carried on walking, the king in stride next to him, as they left the guards waiting outside the double doors on duty and disappeared down the corridor.

It seemed that the use of a nameplate was wasted on the castle as it remained unread situated above the double doors, the candle light causing it to twinkle. The guards glancing up at it, then casting worrying looks at the door, then back at the name plate. Of all the times to enter _'there'_ this wasn't one of them.

The candle light again reflecting off the fine lettering of the nameplate.

_Court Sorcerer Chambers_

_**So anyone have a clue on the name of the knight hmmm?**_

_**Please leave a review I thrive off feedback. Suggestions, ideas, random comments anything is appreciated =)**_

_**So what awaits in the Court sorcerer's chambers hm? **_

_**Unicornkatt**_

_**x-x**_


	3. Slime and Fire the new mix!

_**Well my hands were just treated to a manicure so therefore my hands wanted to treat you and amazingly typed this chapter out. I hope you enjoy! Also to all writers, typers and reviewers I suggest a manicure, your hands feel like heaven! =)**_

_**Go and spoil yourself!**_

* * *

><p>"When I imagined my afternoon this isn't what I entirely envisioned you know. I imagined a <em>quiet<em> council meeting followed by a nice evening with Gwen. _Not_ people dropping in through sandy vortexes. _Not_ you smoking out half my castle and causing Lady Joyce to faint in panic"

"Hmm she looked peaky before I set that thing off"

"Shut up Gwaine. But I _did not_ and _would not_ ever have imagined trudging through…well trudging through this…_what even is this"_

Older King Arthur's voice become more irate as with every step the sludge pooled in further, clinging in great lumps to the bodies of both men.

"Wading and if I told you _what_ it was...well…it wont kill you that's for sure"

Older Gwaine uncaringly threw back over his shoulder, arms held aloft to stop the sludge sticking to his arms. Having the vile sludge stuck to his lower body was more than enough

"Excuse me… _wading_"

"Well _technically_ we are wading, _not_ trudging seeing as its up to our waists, beside think of it as endurance training"

A cheeky smile was flung at the now very grimy king who just glared back in earnest, prompting the knight to turn back around and ignore the angry mummers being thrown around.

Besides Gwaine doubted such a comment as 'stupid gloopy gloop' were taught in regal school, even if it was true about their situation. Girly screams probably weren't part of the curriculum too…._wait…_

Snapping round Gwaine was rewarded with the sight of King Arthur, in all his finery, pitching straight forward into the mass of green and grey slime, arms circling behind in a whirlwind to try and save himself but failing and just increasing the speed of impact. Sending spray everywhere and splashing the knight square in the face. Not that Gwaine truly cared as his hand lifted to fling the gloop away from his eyes.

_Gwaine it seemed had been a **very good** boy this year if this was anything to go by. _

"_**That is it**_, I have had it with this _**stupid**_ passageway and this…_**I don't even know what this is**_"

A grubby shape that somewhat resembled the King burst out from the murky depths, arms outstretched and waving frantically. If it wasn't for the big drop of slime balanced on the end of his nose the knight might have felt slightly threatened. Only slightly though afterall he was Gwaine.

"What _**idiot**_ fills a secret passageway with slime, _**no don't interrupt**_ _**Gwaine**_, this is all your fault, and then expects people to trudge..."

"Wade"

"_**Who cares, **_I'm the king and _**I say trudge**_, it's my right and as soon as I get out of this stupid, _**slime filled**_ pit I'm making it a law"

"Arthur remember what we've said on the whole temper tantrums thing"

"I don't care what you and Merlin call it, this isn't a temper tantrum this is called being angry for a _**damn good**_ reason and if you don't like it then go drown yourself in slime…._**in fact let me help you**_."

Grabbing a handful of slime, King Arthur threw it with vengeance hoping to catch the knight in the face. By God if he hadn't been asking for it over the past couple of days, no make that years for all the problems he caused.

Sadly though Gwaine ducked in time, only for Arthur to tackle him in a very undignified manner, completely losing his kingly demeanour as the two then proceeded to wrestle each other in amongst the slime. Being both as stubborn as each other. The fight to drown each other soon turned more into a childish play on who could cover the other in the most gloop.

Nothing like a violent five minute wrestle between men to ease out any anger.

Fair to say neither won as Gwaine soon got caught up in making slime angels on the floor, as a now much calmer Arthur tried to wipe as much of the stuff off himself as possible whilst regarding the knight with a slightly worried look.

"Should I be concerned to your obvious attachment with the slime and inform the tavern of your immediate affair?"

"Hey never let it be said that Sir Gwaine was a cheat, the slime may hold my affection _but the tavern is my heart_"

Gwaine clasped a hand over his heart with the words as with the other he accepted the outstretched hand the King offered him. The king pulled the knight to his feet before giving Gwaine a once over from head to foot.

"To think I allow you to spend time with Merlin. You're a bad influence"

With that said the older king and his knight in tow continued to _**'trudge'**_ down the long corridor, slimy yet content. Nothing but the sound of slime squelching underfoot.

"Hey Arthur what was that splash sound?"

* * *

><p>It was universally agreed that barricading one of two exits was a bad thing. Especially when the other exit was being guarded by a possessed fireplace with creepy glowing orb eyes and not to mention the ability to shoot jets of fire at ever increasing range. <em>Not to mention accuracy.<em>

The young Gwaine already had a few singed locks, after trying to poke at the demon with his sword. They all agreed that the knight woke whatever _it_ was. Especially when said sword was then grabbed and thrown. Now the 'thing' had gotten a taste for target practise and it just so happened it had a fine selection to chose from.

Several nicely wrapped young knights along with a side order of young king.

After a few failed attempts to run towards the other door. More singed clothing and a heavy dose of ducking and dodging the group found themselves pinned to the wall, chucking whatever they could find in near reach at the fireplace.

However Gwaine had failed to gain the concept of trying to defeat said fireplace if his definition of help was anything to go by.

"Eat this you fireplace demon"

"….."

"Why didn't it work, quick throw me another piece Leon"

Leon just shook his head in disbelief as another jet of flames rushed past his ear.

"That…that….was a piece of wood you just threw Gwaine"

"Yes your point being"

Despite the dire situation they found themselves in a small pocket of silence. Even the flaming jets paused in their onslaught.

"It's a fire, Gwaine, fire feeds off wood"

"Oh"

As if to back up Leon's point the fireplace roared into an even bigger flame which now formed a set of molten teeth that shot a pulse of fire up into the chute above. A steady set of small ash clouds were then produced as the molten teeth opened up widely showing a sinister grin.

"Wait is..is it laughing?" came a confused Lancelot.

"…."

"Shut up you big sparky devil"

"What you gonna do Gwaine, throw more wood at it"

"Shut up Elyan"

"Watch out" Came a surprised shout from Lancelot as ducking they all narrowly missed a passing sweep of what appeared to be a tongue.

What everyone had merely registered as a long red rug upon entering the room earlier now appeared to be a tongue as it suddenly reared up to prepare for another sweep. The orbs on the mantle of the fire shimmering a neon yellow colour as the black dots they assumed were pupils dilated into a hungry look.

The rug or tongue as it now appeared forked suddenly in the air before lashing out at the group of knights, separating one knight in particular out from the rest, trapping him in the corner of the room.

Shouting out in warning the knights watched in horror as Percival ducked the first attack and attempted a swing of his sword. Before it could connect however the end of the rug darted round and snagged the knights leg pulling him into a vice grip.

"Percival no!"

"He's too boring, he wont scream if you eat him!"

"He's all muscles and no fat"

"No drop him!"

The shouts were in vain however as they watched Percival be sucked into the molten teeth of the demon fireplace, the orbs flashing a bright yellow and the whole fireplace shaking in obvious pleasure as the knights and Arthur watched Percival disappear completely. Submerged into flames. A small whiff of smoke escaped out the fireplace , the rug swirling around the base, as the orbs circled once more onto the remaining party. Small black dots fixated on the group, sussing out the next victim.

Arthur felt his grip tighten on the sword held at his side, barely a couple hours in and sorcery had already claimed the life of one of his most trusted knights. The confusion and anger had been building in his mind for the past few minutes and he just couldn't contain it any longer.

"_**Why didn't you take Gwaine**_"

"….."

"_**Arthur**_!"

He was the king maybe not of this Camelot but king none the less and he was not about to be lectured by his own knights on his conduct. However before he had a chance to speak he was roughly grabbed by Gwaine and Leon. Gwaine verging on violent. But then maybe the death comment just now merited it and shoved below an approaching rug and towards the other door.

Crashing through the door Arthur and Leon quickly snapped round to pull the bolt firmly across the door as the other knights made it through. A resounding smash caused them all to back away as the doors creaked with the pressure of the force from the other side.

"Come on hold, hold, _**hold!**_"

The muttered chanting of Gwaine was the only sound bar the heavy breathing of the others as the door continued to creak with the effort of the attack, shuddering dangerously before falling still. A collective sigh ran round the room, however as quickly as it was dispelled, the sound of flames berating the door sounded up, a reminder that walking out that way was not an option.

The door obviously spelled by sorcery to stop it catching light otherwise a very angry rug tongue would be through that door by now. Dragging them to where ever poor Percival had met his end. Arthur would miss the tall figure at his side. A man of _little_ words but in presence, he spoke more than any other man. But the time to grieve would have to wait, they had to get out of this Camelot and back to theirs. One _without_ evil demon fireplaces.

"I would not like to be the servant that has to clean that up"

"Who….who keeps a thing like that in a room"

"Poor Percival…what…what a way to go I mean I thought we would be _together_ till the end you know…."

Indeed they did as they all hung their heads in union for a second. A small mark of respect for a man that was a brother in arms. A mark that would be finished later once back in their own time. He would be remembered for his heroism and have the honour of Camelot with him forever. An honour he had fought to keep till the end. The focus now was to get out of here. However Arthur felt the need to speak even if it was just a small moment. They had lost a friend and that had to be addressed. Clearing his throat Arthur looked at all his knights in turn, holding his sword outstretched in front of him and raising it as each knight added his own sword causing a linkage in the middle. A circle of arms.

"Percival was a knight of the _highest_ order, his sacrifice today _will never_ be forgotten. A man who fought with his _heart_ aswell as his head, _a privilege _that I will miss alongside me in the heat of battle and that _pains_ me. He was not just a knight of Camelot, he was not just a friend of all those close to him he was a _brother_ of arms. A brother that we will all miss but to carry on his will, will be the _greatest_ honour. Lest we ever forget then may a curse befall us. To Percival"

"_**To Percival**_"

The joined call echoed round the room as every knight raised their sword from the circle and pointed it skywards holding it for a second before lowering them again.

"A noble if in prompt speech for the young king that still has _much_ to learn, _indeed_ you have much to learn"

Spinning round the knights catalogued the room they were in. It was a large, chamber obviously the other room was the living area going by the grand four poster, drape bed and the impressive wardrobe situated in front of them. Strange objects of what Arthur could only assume of magical origin orderned the walls and shelf's in bright colourful displays. A large desk sat in one corner, the oak inscribed with strange charms and symbols that none could decipher as it bore no language they knew. Piles of paper, documents assumingly, littered in piles, yet seemed to be in some sort of order. Behind the desk stood a small chalkboard, writing smudged but clearly showing a set of instructions.

'_Important don't forget Spittle….'_

Who was _Spittle_ and what mustn't be forgotten. The end was smudged beyond reading cutting of any further information available to them off.

Except for the calm voice.

"Who speaks yet does not present themselves, come forward or _we will strike_ you down, I'm in no mood for any more games today"

Young Arthur spoke in his best authorative voice as his eyes searched the room for the voice. Eyes settling on the only possible place that being the four-poster bed, the drapes drawn shut around the edges. Arthur made a sweeping motion with his palm to signal his knights to edge towards the bed but was halted once more by the voice. Joined by a set of glowing red eyes seen through the clear lining of the drapes.

"What a cowardly act of a _self proclaimed_ noble king to sneak upon a man who offers no fret in the state of unconscious sleep. A man innocent of any act you so wish to charge him with"

The red eyes narrowed into small slits.

"Step forward once more young Pendragon and you shall fall where you stand, not even the protection of your knights would stop it"

Arthur felt himself oddly routed to the ground by this final statement. Something about those eyes and the eerie calm of the voice held him fast yet did not stop his knights from speaking even if he had momentarily lost his own voice.

"You dare to threaten our king"

"Show yourself and prove that you do not hide through false words"

The knight's protests were cut of short by the small tinkle of laughter. A laugh so haunted it sent shivers of unease through the backs of all present and halted any advancement towards the bed on the knight's part. A mixture between nails on a blackboard and the feel of a hundred heated blades pressed to open skin but this laughter was worse. _Much worse_.

"I assure you fair Sir's that I _do not_ so simply threaten in situations that may cause hazards to my master's safety, oh no, _I promise_ that your king shall fall if you advance any further."

Arthur could swear he could feel the heat of the grin of the voice from where he stood. It was unnatural. Even Gwaine the most thick-headed gave an unannounced shudder whilst Leon and Lancelot twitched visible.

"As to me hiding myself, you have yet to be _proven_ worthy of my appearance, you barely _qualify_ for an audience as it is. But alas destiny has intervened. Look upon this talk with me as an _honour_ on your part. For few at your _low level_ gain a session with me. King or not you are deemed _unworthy_ for my company. Only one I call master and only one I serve."

The words were spoken with so much venom, Arthur wondered who could tame such a voice. Him as king being unworthy, who then could prove to be suitable company, let alone deemed master. This voice was indeed a threat and Arthur did not doubt that any threat or promise would and could be carried out….

….. How was he _unworthy?_ What more could he do? He didn't have to _prove himself_ to some voice with _creepy_ red eyes, he was a king, a dream that many aspired to be. What did he have to prove.

The red eyes watched this inner mind struggle of the young king with the utmost of glee. Her master may _discourage_ intended mental torture on the weak but he wasn't currently conscious to scold therefore the young king was fair game. Self doubt and arrogance just oozed out of this figure and the smell just made the voice grin wider. Indeed what a delicious smell. So young and so much yet to learn indeed _but_ there was potential hidden there, the potential to be the king of _destiny_ if only he _allowed _that small brain to expand more.

"Where is this master that you speak so highly of that he dwarfs my power as king"

"Power is lost just as much as it is won, power is foolish in the hands of one so young"

"Your riddles serve no purpose, bring your master before me or show yourself."

The frustration in Arthur's voice breaking out.

"In sleep my master lies, two moons until the sun doth rise, on the third when mind is clear, power rested and renewed then from dreams twisted grasp he will rise" The cryptic voice replied, amusment evident now in its tone.

"Wait.. your master he lies there with you correct, if so then wake him"

Leon gestured to the bed space behind the eyes.

"You will find it unwise to wake him at this point, unless you wish for an early grave then I _urge_ you to walk forward now, I will _enjoy_ the sound of your screams"

"What no more riddles, make up your mind?" The voice of Gwaine coming back into play.

"…."

The silence back made the knight shut his mouth. An act never seen before.

The invisible grin still evident from behind the drapes as the voice spoke out one more time.

"Im glad you now understand. Your guide draws near, goodbye young Pendragon, may you grow wise though I _doubt it_ before our next meeting."

* * *

><p>It was at this point that a rather slimy older king Arthur found himself at the end of the passageway that he been travelling in for what seemed the last couple of hours. Drowning himself in the slime had crossed his mind a few time.<p>

Being confined in a small space with Gwaine would do that to anyone, especially when being recounted with the tale of the man with four eyes. Gwaine playing the hero of course and riding off into the sunset.

The sunset apparently a very nice _tavern_ located in theKingdom ofMercia.

"So is there a lever or a spell we chant, because frankly I don't see a door, let alone a handle" Crossing his arms the king watched the growing smirk on the older knights face as he inched past the king towards the plain stone wall.

"Honestly Arthur, Merlin would think you casting him in with the _norma_l magic users if he heard you right now. _Chanting_? Pah!"

Leaning curiously forward the older king watched in fascination as his knight drew a set of small symbols into the stone wall and then drew his hand back. The symbols glowing a brilliant blue, that almost dazzled the kings eyes in the dimly lit passageway. Then just as quickly as they appeared, they vanished, a small click sounding as one stone in the centre popped out.

Older Gwaine, then proceeded to twist the stone round once before pushing it back in, the whole stone wall shuddering violently before starting to move apart, the beginning of a stone archway taking form, as the bedchambers of the court sorcerer rooms slowly became more visible along with the shapes of some very familiar characters.

"_Amazing_" The older king found himself mumbling as he stepped out through the now fully formed doorway, his knight quickly in step beside him.

It seemed that the younger group had yet to notice them, if them staring at the draped bed intently was anything to go by. Looks like they had met Camelot's resident mini doomsayer. She was known for her loyalty to only one and was fiercely protective of him during his yearly episode. _Her master obviously being the one and only….._

"Well if it isn't my handsome twin in town. Us, the tavern, a bath for me and the ladies will be falling over themselves." The older voice of Gwaine beside him spoke up from underneath all the gloop. A positively dazzling smile on his face as his eyes zeroed in on the younger version of himself, who was currently standing slack jawed at the sight.

"_Gwaine" _

The long sigh hanging heavily off his lips as he leaned on the wall, a slowly growing pool of slime, now dripping off him. The group from the past now all staring intently at the older king, as the older figure of Gwaine continued to stare brightly down at his younger self.

The smile never left the older knights face as he simply replied.

"Well I'm not saying your younger self looks bad ether but compared to these looks. What can I say _I'm just born with it_.

The large drop of slime falling of his hair into his face, of course only backing that up.

"**_Be silent and leave you oaf"_**

The sound of the her voice made the older king jolt backwards as his eyes met red. The drapes doing nothing to hide the glowing eyes staring now at his older self and Gwaine who was floundering quite expertly in the style of a fish, eyes darting between the glowing red gaze and the doorway, he was stood by.

"We…we….urm….we were just leaving no harm done see, don't lay your doom on me, Ill be good"

Waving his arms, the older Gwaine grabbed his younger counterpart, along with the past Lancelot and Elyan and dragged them through the open door. The cries of being slimed ignored in his obvious haste to flee.

King Arthur smiling just nodded towards the drapes and motioned for his younger self andLeonto go inside, quickly following them as the door sealed up behind them, leaving them once more in the long pit of slime. The voice of his younger kingly self breaking up the quiet in the passageway.

"**_Eurgh this is gross don't tell me we have to trudge through this_**"

"Its wade" Piped up both Gwaine's at the same time.

"**_I'm making it a law"_** He felt himself shout jumping back into what appeared to be a never ending debate. Ignoring the continued wines of the younger Arthur in front. The voice of Older Gwaine shooting back to him.

"Arthur….I'm not _wrestling_ again…."

* * *

><p>Settling back beside her master the voice peered gently over the body. A sense of pride filling her as she stretched in a job of protection well done.<p>

There was just one thing though.

"_Someone is going to have hell to pay when he wakes up and sees the state of those floors after all that slime has been traipsed through_

* * *

><p><strong>Well another chapter done and dusted, I had fun with this one. Don't worry the voice will be revealed at some point in the future =)<strong>

**What?**

**Oh yeah Percival got eaten didn't he? 'Opps' in the words of Gwaine. **

**I'm sure he might as you say 'turn up' at some point. **

**...**

**Oh you wanted to see Merlin! No! Muhaha Im evil!**

**Please review as it gives me the support to keep on writing. **

…

**Also any character in perticulary that you might want to see in the coming chapters? Dont just say Merlin ;)**

**Now I really need to do that research for my final major art project O.o **

…

**Save me!**

**Unicornkatt**

**x-x**


	4. Goodnight and Goodmorning?

**Ugh writing a statement of intent is so tedious, planning out 14 weeks of art is not fun, infact it saps all fun! Thank goodness for fanfiction to pull me through and all you guys for alerting and reviewing this story =) So thankyou everyone!**

* * *

><p>It was late evening, and Leon found himself tasked with the mission of seeking out the missing king. Also Gwaine if he found time.<p>

He had heard about the commotion earlier on in the day concerning the castle visitors. Then again so had everyone.

The word had spread like wildfire throughout the castle staff, of the strange guests who arrived on a wave of sand, knocked put the throne room guard and then locked themselves in one of the noble's chambers after a fight to the death with the palace guard. Not surprisingly the story had been hyped in passing from servant to servant and the imagination of the staff had gone wild with it.

Last he had heard, one of the stable hands had added a _bear _to the story. How a bear was even relevant or believable he didn't know.

Then to follow that news, was the disappearance of the king who had last been seen, by the palace guard, in the company of Gwaine. _Gwaine._ Therefore it was of the utmost important that they were found as soon as possible.

Leon was just waiting for the right sign. A little known fact amongst the castle occupants was that wherever screams were heard, normal Gwaine would follow.

Therefore Leon just had to bide his time.

As one of Arthur's senior knights and having been present at all major sieges and quests, it wasn't unusual for him to be left in charge of the castle during the Kings absences. Both scheduled and un scheduled. Most of the time being the latter, as Merlin had a habit of disappearing and Arthur being a _good King_ insisted on bringing him back _personally_ each time this happened.

Leon had a sneaking suspicion they were both in on it.

He wouldn't put it past the two, Arthur being the eldest of the two, he thought would act more mature now that he was king but infact only used that to drag Merlin along in to any adventure he deemed fit. Merlin, the poor sod, was just too easily roped in to anything.

"_**SLIME MONSTER"**_

The scream accompanied by a running maidservant caught Leon's attention as his head spun towards the source of the problem. Shifting himself towards the scene he rubbed his head tiredly as the soft sign left his lips.

"Do I even _want_ to know Gwaine?"

The knight, who appeared to be covered from head to foot in some sort of slime concoction, merely shrugged his shoulders. That insufferable grin of his plastered upon his face.

"Don't be such a stiff Leon, it was just a bit of harmless fun."

Leon merely groaned louder at the statement.

"You shouldn't source your fun from scaring the serving staff, as a knight of Camelot you should know _better_, or do I have to go through the whole lecture _again._ The same lecture I seem to repeat to you on a _daily basis._"

If that grin could possible get any bigger it just had.

"Where's Arthur, Gwaine, I heard that he was last seen with you?"

At the mention of their king's name, the knight stiffened before turning round and looking over his shoulder, eyes widening at the apparently lack of human presence behind him. However before Leon could question him on it, the knight had raced of back down the corridor, leaving Leon to run after him.

"_**Gwaine"**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile still stuck in the tunnel of slime King Arthur and the group from the past where standing in front of two passageways. The king not remembering them being there when he entered early and thus was waiting for his Gwaine to point the direction out.<p>

A couple of minutes of silence passed as a few of the past knights shuffled their feet awkwardly before one of them voiced up.

"Where did Older Gwaine go?"

* * *

><p>Gwaine, the slippery pest, had lost Leon in the maze of corridors, thankfully the trail of slime left in his wake however, helped to track him and eventually Leon found the wayward knight along with the king. Even more surprising however was the group of very familiar looking people stood to the side.<p>

By the looks of it he had arrived in the middle of an argument between the king and Gwaine, not an unusual sight, and the group appeared to be merely observing the spectacle.

"You cant just run off like that Gwaine, as my knight your suppose to protect me, not run off as soon as something better comes up. Infact I believe we should bring that up…"

"Oh come off it, you were perfectly fine, what was the slime going to do, rear up and eat you in the five minutes you were left behind. I highly doubt your _huge_ ego would allow that to happen and if it did sign me up for front row seats!

"I have a huge ego, me! Says the guy who cant go _anywhere_ without carrying a comb and a mirror at all times"

"Just because I like my hair to look respectable. Unlike a certain _someone's._ Besides you know that mirror has saved our bacon on more than one occasion. Remember the incident with the giant birds. Besides you're the one always rattling off about acting the part of a noble. "

"Yes acting , not looking. There's a _difference_ if you hadn't noticed"

"You know what, your right. You're a prime example. You may act like a King but you look like a Queen."

Leon decided to chose this moment to jump in and break it up before fist's were thrown. Striding quickly over, he cleared his throat before speaking, a touch of volume added to make sure he was heard of the rising voices behind the argument.

"Sire, where have you been? You've been absent all afternoon and didn't alert anyone"

The last part was said with a tad more irritation as he drew the attention of everyone to him. The King finally noticing one of his head knights quickly snapped back into a more dignified posture. Well as dignified as you could get when covered in slime.

"Ah Leon I didn't see you there, I apologise for worrying you, as for where I've been well lets say it's a journey I don't wish to repeat. Ever."

The king levelling a cool glare at Gwaine who again merely shrugged back.

"Anyway as much as I would like to stand in the corridors gossiping, I would prefer to retire and wash the slime off before it moulds to my skin as I'm sure everyone here would agree."

Leon peered over the shoulder of his king as he took more notice of the group stood before him. The sense of déjà vu really becoming an issue. They all seemed so familiar.

"Leon if you could inform the guards outside the Court Sorcerer's chambers that they may return to their previous duties. They no longer need worry about the group inside."

The kings voice snapped him out his staring, as a sudden cold sense of dread took over him. He didn't know the group had taken refuge in _those_ chambers. Worried about the response the knight voiced his concern.

"What happened to the group Sire?"

The King to his relief smiled and grasped his shoulder, whirling Leon around him so he stood in front of the group of people. Realisation starting to dawn on him.

"Leon may I introduce our early throne room guests, or to be more informal our past versions, safe from the clutches of our court sorcerer's room. With the exception of one whose location at the moment is unknown."

At the mention of one of their fellow rank, the group all looked up at the king and Leon with a mix of disbelief and hope.

"Why do you all look so surprised, I doubt _highly_ that he died, I'm not confirming he lives but you never know when it comes to our resident sorcerer. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I hear a bath calling for me. I leave them in your capable hands."

With that said, the king gave a parting pat to the knight's shoulder and waltzed off towards his chambers, leaving a gawping Leon behind with a slimy entourage.

"But…but…sire!"

By the time Leon had gathered his wits and realised Arthur had once again pawned off his duties onto the knight, the king had vanished.

_Why! Why is it always me._

Seeking help he turned his gauze on Gwaine, expression pleading.

"Hah! I don't think so Leon, sorry but I'm out. They.."

Gwaine gestured at their younger self's wildly.

"are not my _type_ of trouble. Besides I'm with Queenie on the whole bath issue, this stuff is forming a second layer of skin I swear. So in a whole _no_."

Turning on his heel, the knight followed the previous path of his king, whistling a merry tune as he soon disappeared from sight aswell.

It was with this that Leon found himself standing alone with a group of their past self's in a deserted corridor_._ The latter all staring at him with a new found sense of scrutiny. None of them saying anything. It was really unnerving.

_So much for brotherhood._

* * *

><p>Thus a giant game of pass the parcel began with our unfortunate past guests.<p>

After spying the first guard in sight, Leon quickly unloaded the group onto the unsuspecting guard's shoulder and bolted off with an excuse of being needed urgently elsewhere. Leaving a few parting instructions that the guard was to find them suitable accommodation and that they were the King's personal guests.

The guard having no real clue what to do decided to seek help, after a few tense seconds of staring, and promptly led them off towards the knight's quarters and rapped on the first door in line.

The sight of a cleaner Gwaine greeted their eyes but before the guard could so much as stutter, the door was promptly slammed back in their faces. A voice resounding through the door.

"Not my problem, try someonelse"

The group next found themselves in the hands of some huge knight who much to their dismay bore a very similar resemblance to their departed friend Percival. The guard passed on the instructions to the unknown knight, who merely nodded in reply as the guard marched off. Motioning in what they guessed as a follow me sign, the group were led back out the knight's quarters and towards the kitchens.

The normally bustling hive of activity, shutting down for the evening, as the last of the dishes were being put away for the day. A few maids milling about looked up at their arrival but seemed unfazed if yet slightly disgusted about the slimy group.

One of the cook's tutting in earnest about having just cleaned her floors, falling on deaf ears.

Their guide walking forward, merely tapped one of the maids, and in a hushed voice to quiet for them to hear, passed on the information and then walked back out the door leaving them alone with their new retainer who turned to regard them with interest. The slightly evil grin on her face causing the group to shuffle uncomfortably.

It was proven to be truly evil when they found themselves passed into the hands of one _George_.

The very same _George_ who insisted on doing everything by the book and was in all sense a true bootlicker of the highest quality.

The _George_ that Arthur always got stuck with when Merlin decided to spend his time apparently down the tavern instead of doing his job as manservant.

_George_ basically.

However in his care the group finally found themselves in suitable accommodation. Spread out over the visiting nobles quarters and with some hasty door slamming and good nights they all managed to ditch the servant before he could get a foot in any of their doors.

Thus the great pass the parcel game ended and each of the past knights and king were left alone to dwell upon the strange future of Camelot they had stumbled into.

Arthur in particular found himself once again drawn towards the question of magic being allowed in the future of Camelot. Looking back he now realised that of course only a sorcerer would have such a creature in their room but to think they had barricaded themselves in the Court sorcerer room, it was something he had never imagined to be a possibility. Surely his future self must be bewitched to allow such a member of court, but then he seemed very proud of the sorcerer, a fact he had learnt during the trudge back through the slime when his olderself and older Gwaine had alerted them to whose room they had been in and some of the antics the sorcerer in question had been up to in the past. The pride in their voices had been very evident.

But as Arthur lay there in a bed that wasn't his, even if it was similar, there was one small question that seemed to trouble him. Even though as royalty it shouldn't.

_Where was Merlin?_

* * *

><p>The King did not enjoy being disturbed from sleep. It was fact that had never changed from his youth and doubted that it ever would. Afterall everyone was allowed a few vices in life.<p>

So after being kicked ungracefully from his bed by Guinevere to answer the door, Arthur found himself up and dressed and being led down the hall by one of the palace guards, his sleepy mind beginning to waken in excitement.

Normally Arthur would have sent the guard away but after hearing a very familiar name in the guards report, and another shove from Guinevere, Arthur found himself back in front of the Court Sorcerer's chambers. Hesitating briefly on whether he should knock or just walk in.

He chose the latter and grabbing the large dragon knocker, pounded on the wood. Just becuase the idiot didnt knock, didnt mean he was going to aswell. Lead by example.

The double doors both swinging open to reveal a shadowed figure of a man seated before a now more placid fireplace. Hair somewhat dishevelled from sleep, yet eyes bright and blue, which pierced through Arthur's being with the force of the harshest winds. God he had missed this man, in his two day absence. Not that he would out right voice this but he had a feeling it would be understood somehow. The figure nodded in the kings presence before gesturing to a vacant chair next to him.

Joining the figure by the fireplace, Arthur silently took a seat in the opposite chair, watching as the other man ran a hand over the creature perched round his neck like a replacement for those idiotic neckerchiefs he had worn in the past.

"You slimed my floors"

It was a statement, not a question.

Finding his voice, Arthur couldn't hide the amusement as he simply replied.

"Well who fills their secret passageways with slime anyway"

He got a grin for that comment.

"We have guests"

"Yes they arrived yesterday, though its barely morning on a new day now. Carrying that hourglass of yours? Should I be concerned?"

Arthur reclined further into the folds of his armchair, playing with the lining that covered the arms.

The eyes regarding the now relaxed king, simply rolled.

"Well after the state they left my rooms in, I think it's in my right to inact a bit of revenge. Afterall what have I ever done to them."

The creature round the man's neck bore her teeth in obvious amusement at her master's comment. Arthur merely sighed at the act.

"Your fireplace _ate_ one of them, I think it was Percival"

"Well if you had fed Spittle, like I told you, he wouldn't of eaten anyone, my dear go find where our past knight has ended up"

The creature slunk down from his shoulders and vanished into the shadows created by the early morning sun. Just another sign of a new day as the light bathed both men in its warm glow.

A slow smile crept onto the king's face as he regarded his friend once more who winced visibly at the light display. Being stuck asleep in a darkened room haven left the mans eyes slightly sensitive.

"It was nice of you to finally decide to join the land of the living, _Merlin_"

The man opposite just smiled.

"Well with our past self's visiting I believed sleeping for any longer wasn't going to be an option."

Yes today was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Merlin's awake! Huzzah! I wonder what will happen now?<strong>

...

**Oh yeah.. I mean of course (coughs) I know what will happen now!**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**Pretty please review? **

**Feedback makes me type faster and think of wacky schemes. **

**My current one involves a game of castle siege. Yes a game muhaha!**

**Unicornkatt**

**x-x**

ment here...


	5. Rock, Paper, Scissors, DRAGON?

**After checking and checking this chapter for spelling mistakes _walla_! However I bet their still are some so please forgive me! I try I really do! Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Arthur's first fuzzy thought, as he began to wake, was a presence in his personal space. The smell of old mead and steel invaded his nose causing him to scrunch it up in aggravation. Peeling open one eye he was greeted with a very familiar face smiling at him.<p>

The gravel in his voice was evident as he directed his best one eyed glare at the source of the smile.

"Gwaine, you have five seconds to tell me why your in my bed before I pummel you with the hilt of my sword."

The knight merely rolled closer into Arthur's personal space and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have really pretty eyes in the morning"

"That's it…."

Springing away fast the knight narrowly avoided the first punch aimed at him as Arthur sprang at him. Dodging a close second the knight fled to hide behind his fellow others who were all seated casually around the table at the opposite end of the room.

Arthur paused in his mission to kill.

"How long have you all been here?"

"Long enough to agree with my sister that you do snore"

An agreed murmur rang round the room at Elyan's comment. Arthur felt the heat rise to his face slightly.

"Why didn't you wake me up then or better yet why did Gwaine wake me up?"

"Gwaine won the draw"

The chorused reply from all the knights rung back.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

A dosing Arthur lay tangled in a mess of sheets, blankets and pillows, a small tuft of yellow hair the only physical sign of him being present in admass the tangled chaos. Looming over him like vultures, the knights watched the strange display of vulnerability that they normally weren't privy to. Gone was the all powerful king who lived for his kingdom and his place was the exposed young man that lay beneath.

"It's like seeing another side of him, I've always know him as Arthur and as a King but never like this"

"I guess only Merlin has ever been allowed to see this side of him"

"No wonder their so close, I mean I know he's married to your sister Elyan but even they don't have a bond as close as his one with Merlin"

"If seeing a man fully asleep means you can form a closer bond remind me to go walk in on Merlin asleep sometime"

"…."

"What?"

"That sounds really wrong Gwaine"

"Really, really wrong Gwaine"

"….."

"I hate to break this up, but since we turned that servant away one of us gets the privilege of waking him up"

"Well as head knight, I believe that, that duty falls to me"

"What happened to the idea of brotherhood and equality Leon"

"You can't just pull rank like that, besides as were in the future, your older self is head knight not you"

"Fine then how do you suppose we settle this then?"

"Jousting"

"Duelling"

"Drinking"

"Practical ideas guys"

Silence fell on the group as each tried to think of a quicker option to use in their dispute.

"Paper, rock, scissors?"

"….."

"Really?"

"What. That's a great idea Lancelot, ok on the count of three everyone"

"One, Two, Three"

"Paper"

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Dragon, hah I win!"

"….."

"What?"

"Dragon is not an option Gwaine"

"Yes it is, dragons burns paper, lifts up rock and uses scissors to clip claws therefore dragon wins"

"You know what I give up, you cant argue sense with this man"

"Fine you win Gwaine"

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>A servant did pop in, but we told him that we had it covered. He dropped of these for you and informed us that the King requests our presence in a private meeting."<p>

"Leon chucked a pile of fresh clothes which Arthur caught swiftly and then ducked behind the changing screen.

"Did the servant say who would be at this meeting apart from us and the King, Leon?"

"I did ask, but apparently he was only told to fetch us, so apologies Sire"

"Well then what are we waiting for"

Walking back out from the screen, Arthur grabbed a nearby apple and set off out the doors towards the council chambers, knights in tow.

* * *

><p>"May I enquire as to why you are all staring at my manservant? I was once informed that it was rude to stare"<p>

All at once every gauze shifted to an amused Older King Arthur. Upon their arrival at the council chambers earlier, the sight of a very familiar round table had greeted the past group's eyes. The king had then gestured to the vacant seats around the table and asked that they please sit.

Their attention then being drawn to the unknown servant stood behind the king. Arthur chose to break the embarrassment of being caught staring first. Afterall as past king he should lead by example.

"Well it's just that, Merlin's always been my manservant so I was wondering if he was perhaps ill or away"

The king exchanged amused glances with his servant before returning his attention back to the group seated in front of him. Hands clasped firmly under his chin.

"Merlin no longer works as my manservant. It might be a surprise to you but then we always did say he was the worst manservant in history"

A fond smile graced the king's lips.

"So he finally succeeded Gaius and became the Court Physician then, he was Gaius ward for many years so it would be only right to assume"

Leon spoke up from his position next to Arthur.

The king merely shook his head and placed his hands back on the table edge, fingers drumming away on the stone surface.

"No, Merlin no longer works as the physicians ward or as the Court physician. When it came to light, it seemed that his talents lay elsewhere and as such he was awarded a more suitable station that fitted his abilities. It was a decision that Gaius and I discussed at length"

"So if he no longer works as your manservant and he isn't the physicians ward then what does he do?"

"A valid question, which I'm sure you'll have an answer to before the day is out. Infact…"

The king was cut off by the arrival of some very familiar, if older, knights dragging future Gwaine, who they had met yesterday. The king however seemed unconcerned at the behaviour and merely just raised an eyebrow at the act.

"We caught him trying to escape by shimmying down the pipe outside his window Sire"

Future Leon replied curtly, before dumping said knight into a vacant chair one down from the king, leaving a spare seat in between the two. Older Leon then took the seat to the right of older Gwaine, as the future versions of Lancelot and Elyan took the other remaining chairs.

There was a pause as both past and present self's observed one enough. Not much seemed different with their future self's bar longer hair or more facial stubble their younger self's noted.

The thump of the table signalled older Gwaine discomfort, as throwing his arms back he let out a loud dramatic sigh.

"I don't see why I had to come to this, when you've got a younger version of me sat over there, _besides_ if our resident warlock is skipping out, why cant I"

At the mention of the sorcerer, Arthur and his past knights all perked up and let their eyes wander around the room, as if to spot the invisible man.

"On contra, Sir Gwaine, he will be attending this meeting, I spoke with him early this morning and informed him of our little gathering, so to speak"

"Wait he's awake and you didn't tell me"

Older Gwaine looked simply outraged at the idea.

The king merely regarded the knight over the top of his clasped hands. The gauze pinning the last of the fight out of the knight, who resided to defeat and slunk sulkily in his chair.

"The last thing we needed was for you to go and upset him. You know how fragile he is after coming out of _that_ state. You say the wrong thing and things tend to shatter rather nicely."

To illustrate the king made a vague hand gesture.

"But like I was saying, he will be joining us, just as soon as William clears him"

A small chuckle rang round the table, the joke lost on the group from the past.

Arthur decided to ask what they didn't get.

"Why's it so funny that your Court Sorcerer is with this William fellow"

Wiping a stray tear from his eye, the king got control over his chuckles and straightened in his chair.

"William is Gaius's new ward and is very enthusiastic about the job. Our court sorcerer, or warlock as he likes to be known, has a habit of hiding injuries from everyone with huge success. However William for some reason seems to be able to see through his act and as such our warlock avoids him as much as possible, for risk of being jumped."

"Sire, did you tell him, it was William not Gaius who would be seeing him"

"It may have been neglected on my list of priorities at the time"

"I can imagine his reaction right now"

Suddenly as if in answer, a small square of parchment floated in on the wind and landed in the Kings path of sight. Reaching for it the king read with mild amusement the notes content.

_I hate you._

_May a plague of paperwork befall you._

_With all the most evil of intent, _

_Your all powerful Warlock _

Sighing the king placed the note down and gestured for his manservant to come forward. The note promptly setting itself alight, causing the group round the table to watch in fascination rather than terror at the display of sorcery.

"Please inform Lord Emrys that sending notes is childish and if he wishes to voice his opinion then he is to _attend _the meeting I set up. Not skulk in his room like a recluse."

However before the king could dismiss him, another note appeared from thin air and hit the king square in the face. Peeling it off the king looked over it before it burst into small flames like its predecessor.

_I do not skulk! _

_Your meetings are boring._

_Highlight of last meeting was you eating a fly._

_No I didn't tell you at the time._

_Your observant Warlock_

"Tell him to stop spying on me aswell, otherwise I'll confiscate his collection of magical artefacts again"

The king dismissed his servant who exited out of the back of the room with a fleeting bow.

Another note swiftly appeared a moment later but instead of attacking the king, it merely floated down in front of him, with a smug air.

_I'm telling Gwen._

_Have fun sleeping on the floor._

_You know she loves me more._

_Your much loved Warlock_

* * *

><p>After the note fiasco and the mumbled cursing of the king had passed, the council chambers had been rather quiet as nobody really knew what to say and as the king offered no prompt for conversation, they sat in silence. Reside to staring at each other and twirling thumbs and fingers.<p>

A minute into this silence a slight wind parted through the group, strange as no windows were open but then as a castle it was bound to be slightly airy.

Arthur noted how the king twitched suddenly, eyes darting to the seat next to him before relaxing as if nothing had happened. Glancing round Arthur noticed how no one has seen the act but him, everyone caught up in their own thoughts to pay any attention. Of course being the trained hunter he was Arthur prided himself on his observation skills.

Looking over at the king, Arthur noticed that he looked like he was about to say something when the doors of the council room burst open and a young boy rushed frantically in, clutching a small blue vial tightly in his hands.

"Excuse me Sire, but you haven't seen Lord Emrys have you, I turned round to grab a vial and when I turn back he's disappeared"

The king sighed heavily at the comment. His voice sounding tired as he replied.

"William did you not have a guard present, like you've been told, to watch him. You know how he hates taking medication."

The boy, William, shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

"Well I thought since he was coming out of his _state_ it would be fine"

The king merely nodded in a small act of forgiveness.

"I forget you haven't treated him after the _state _before, is that vial you're clutching so tightly of any importance perhaps"

The boy looked down at the vial in hand, face betraying the obvious fact he had forgotten he was holding it.

"I was going to give this to Lord Emrys. It was only to boost his energy levels, but I thought it was neces…."

The king cut him off holding a hand out for the vial.

"Pass it to me and I will make sure he takes it William"

The king smiled encouragingly before wiggling his fingers on his outstretched hand.

"Now I'm sure Gaius will be needing you so run along"

The boy hesitated before handing over the small blue vial, the apprentice physician then bade his thanks, bowed and left the room, leaving the group once more alone in the council chambers, the king placing the vial down in front of the vacant seat next to him.

Turning then to the chair and with a deep authorative voice, the king then uttered to the astonishment of the whole room and Arthur.

"Drink it"

However the shock came when the chair seemed to talk back.

"What makes you think that after going through all that effort to escape William and sneak in here that I would drink it now?"

"Because I'm the king and as a member of my court I deem it an order for you to drink it and therefore you should obey"

Knowing smirks were now replacing the shocked ones on the future knight's faces as understanding fell into place at the situation.

"Pulling rank now are we, fine I call diplomatic immunity"

"Oh yeah! You and what army"

"You know _damn_ well what Army or has your ego squashed what's left of your brain…"

"**Hold it, hold it**"

Arthur's loud shout cut off the bickering before it could go any further.

"Look at what you're doing, you're talking to a chair. An inanimate object"

As if to emphasis, Arthur gestured to the empty stone chair next to the king. However before he could continue the chair magically spoke up again.

"I find offence at that, I may be made of stone but I have feeling too"

Humour dripping from every word.

"Oh don't encourage him please"

The king kneaded his head slowly before turning back to the chair beside him and practically hissed.

"Stop making me look crazy in front of my past self and knights and show yourself already"

"You don't need me to make you look crazy but if you insist"

A small haze seemed to fall around the chair space as a glittering blue shimmered in the air before a figure slowly appeared.

"Can you see me now?"

The voice asked cheekily as he leaned back in his chair, regarding the vial placed in front of him with a nasty glare.

"Knew it all along, but you gotto show me how you do that someday. By the way welcome back. I missed you buddy."

Leaning over to the figure on his left, the older Gwaine grasped the strangers shoulder and pulled him in for a clumsy yet fierce, half hug.

The figure patting the knight tenderly on the back.

"I missed you too Gwaine, now could you possible let me go, your crushing me slightly"

Pulling back, the knight for the first time seemed to be almost happy to be at the meeting, a smile set firmly on his face. The other future knights then proceeded to greet the stranger with a mixture of warm greetings and smiles. Whilst the group from the past all looked on gobsmacked, unsure of how to proceed in the matter.

As if sensing the stares, the figure turned to regard the group, a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

"Ah the intruders in my chamber yesterday, next time you decided to break in, please tidy up after yourself's. It took me ages to sort out my rooms"

The king roared with laughter at the statement and smacked the man heartily on the back. Earning a small noise of pain from the smaller man, who then followed in the king's laughter.

Sitting there Arthur couldn't place it but something about this man sat next to the king really irked him. Not a passing annoyance but a full on hit to the stomach sort of annoyance. Where had he felt it before?

The figure's appearance was lanky and tall with cheekbones any female would die for, he was sure. His dark hair was long at the ends and had an air of scruffiness around it which went against the high quality dark blue robes the man was wearing. What struck him though was the bright blue eyes, eyes that were currently focused on him, despite the laughter.

"_Figured it out yet Arthur?"_

The mental twinge in his head made him jump, as looking round he noted that only he had heard the voice of the stranger in his head. How the stranger knew his name however he did not know. He had never met this man before but still the familiarity bugged him.

The king however, after composing himself, interrupted Arthur's stare off with the stranger as he turned his attention to the past knights and Arthur.

"Now that our last party member has graciously decided to join us. I believe introductions are in order.

My past guests may I present the man to whom you were inquiring about early and to whom's chamber you've already seen on a first hand basis.

A man who I gladly call my right hand, even if he is a totally pain at times"

Said man shot a playful jab at the shoulder of the king, who Arthur noted, merely dodged it with ease.

"All joke's aside, may I present High Lord Merlin Emrys, Royal Advisor and Court Sorcerer of Camelot"

A stunned silence was all the reply received as each member of the past group recoiled with shock and stared at the man who bore a now more recognisable look with the manservant they were all used to.

"Merlin? No..no that cant be. The Merlin _I know_ doesn't have magic. I mean he cant..you cant?"

All Arthur could do was stutter in response to the revelation, however the blinding grin on the so called Merlin's face was all that was needed to confirm the truth.

Afterall who else could pull of such a goofy grin in a serious situation. Or comment in such a Merlin like way.

"Last time I checked my name _was _Merlin, and I prefer the title, Court Warlock to sorcerer if you don't mind. You look slightly peaky Arthur perhaps you would benefit more to this vial than me"

Merlin gestured to the vial still sat in front of me.

"Merlin just drink the stupid vial before I force feed it to you"

The curt reply of the King was the last thing Arthur heard before he promptly saw black.

* * *

><p><strong>That's how I play paper, rock, scissors and as of yet no-one's questioned my dragon move so beware of my amazing tactic! <strong>

**Meant to say this early but if anyone wanted to chuck prompts my way then feel free, you never know they might come to life at a latter date.**

**A big thankyou to all my reviewers and readers.**

**Review?**

**If not then I challenge you to paper, rock, scissors!**

**One, two, three**

**GO!**

**Unicornkatt**

**x-x**


	6. Let's be serious for a moment

**Thankyou guys for all your story alerts, favourites and reviews, I really appreciate the love for this story and it being my first fanfic it makes me all giddy. Maybe I'm not a totally failure as a writer afterall. Oh gosh crazy overload time, time to start doing unrational things.**

***begins to twirl while chucking out love***

**_Gwaine_- What are you doing?**

**_Lancelot_- If you keep twirling like that you'll be sick.**

**_Unicornkatt_- I don't care, now take some love and start throwing.**

**_Lancelot-_ Wont you poke someone's eye out with you lobbing love at people.**

**_Gwaine & Me_ -.-**

**_Gwaine_ – I will but only if I can chuck some at Arthur's crown jewels.**

**_Unicornkatt_ – I don't see the harm in it sure.**

***hands over love***

**_Gwaine_- Time to pay the princess a visit, bye miss author!**

***Knight runs off***

…

**_Unicornkat_t-Wait a minute he didn't mean Arthur's crown did he?**

**_Lancelot_- 0.0**

**_Unicornkatt_- You should go and stop him.**

**_Lancelot_- Why me? You're the author, just restrain him using some sort of descriptive sentence.**

**_Unicornkatt_- Now where would be the fun in that?**

**_Lancelot-_ Your kinda evil you know.**

**_Unicornkatt_ – *cackles to background of lightning***

**_Lancelot_- 0.0 Yup I'm leaving.**

* * *

><p>"You killed him."<p>

Merlin deadpanned, prodding the prone figure of past Arthur, spread out on the floor. After hearing the thud from across the table, the future group had rushed over to inspect. The past knights all still sat frozen in place, shocked expression of various degrees decorating each of their faces.

The king merely tuted and swatted the hand away before leaning down to inspect for himself. He noted the light breathing and paler skin, coming to the obvious if yet slight embarrassing conclusion that the poor bloke had fainted from shock. Then again it wasn't everyday you found out your best friend was a warlock, _a terribly smug_ warlock if anything.

"I highly doubt I killed him, if I'm still stood here _Merlin_."

The future knights had shuffled forward by this point and were all examining the prone body of the past Arthur with an array of concern and humour. Each offering what they assumed would be helpful in the situation. Useful or not.

"Gwaine don't kick him, how's that going to help"

Lancelot berated, blocking another kick with his own outstretched foot.

"Shouldn't we take him to Gaius or William?" Elyan offered as a suggestion.

Gwaine now kneeling down and poking the body instead.

"Gwaine don't poke him either."

Lancelot grabbed Gwaine's arm and dragged him back to stand amongst the group's messy semi circle. The image of vultures studying their prey, as they discussed what to do with their past versions. Gwaine chose to kick the conversation of first, never one to miss the limelight.

"I'm not carting your past arse down to the physician's room your ladyship.

The insult was met with a gnash of clenched teeth and a hot icy glare.

"For the last time I'm not fat, I'll have you know I've dropped down two whole belt sizes."

The smug look of the king was killed by the loud coughing behind his back.

"Yeah he's back on the ones that don't come with custom belt holes."

Merlin's not so subtle whispering was met with a fistful of his tunic being grabbed by a slightly flushed King.

"Merlin you swore you'd never tell anyone about that."

"Yeah well that was before you shoved that vial down my throat."

"I did warn you I would force feed you, if you didn't drink it willingly."

"Force feed?"

Merlin tilted his head, eyes narrowing slightly as the king released the warlock from his tight grip.

"Fine what would you call it?"

Running his hands down the now wrinkled tunic the warlock raised his nose with a sniff.

"Invasion of personal space with grievance to do bodily harm-

A finger jabbed at the king's chest.

"I think I have a case."

"Well who you gonna take your case to? The king?"

A smug look filled the king's face as he swatted the accusing finger.

"Oh wait that's me. Case dismissed."

"You can't do that, its your duty to hear out all complaints and concerns."

"Ok then, who are you going to call as witness."

The warlock spun round eyeing each of the knights in turn before resting on one in particular.

"Gwaine can be my witness."

With his arms crossed the warlock was joined by his brother in crime.

"Yeah I'll be his witness, I saw the whole thing."

Proclaimed a proud Gwaine.

"Ok Sir Gwaine you know the plantiff correct?"

The king asked in his best professional voice. If Merlin wanted to play this game then let him. He was already one step ahead of the warlock anyway.

"Yes" The response was immediate.

"You back up the claim, this man makes, as true?"

"Yes"

"You had been drinking before the incident aswell?" The king smiled evilly as the response came back just as he had planned.

"Yes"

The king batted away on an invisible hammer.

"Case dismissed"

Gwaine's brain finally caught up on him, a hand coming up to cover his face.

"Oh dammit, sorry Merlin."

"On what grounds is my case dismissed!"

"Your witness is a _drunkard_, therefore he is not a reliable witness."

"A technicality, Nit picking at best." Merlin was drawing at strings now.

"It's the law. Look it up in one of those books you insist you've read."

Merlin stuttered slightly under the pointed look in his direction, before composing himself.

"I…I will… thanks anyway Gwaine, but drinking _really?_ Its barely midmorning?"

The knight's response was automatic.

"Mead is a wiley siren, she calls to me and who am I to refuse her."

"That's… that's quite poetic actually, you ever thought about making a book."

"Well now that you mention it, I thought I could write a guide to women."

The warlock clicked his fingers and smiled brightly.

"You could call it Travel Tavern Love!"

"That's a brilliant title Merlin." The knight's eye's brightened.

"You can be my editor. We should go plan this right now"

An excited knight edged towards the council room doors, turning back to regard the warlock. On the same page Merlin stepped up to join him.

"To your chambers Gwaine"

"After you Merlin"

The king finally noticing what was happening decided to intervene.

"Wait you guys cant just run off this is a meeting-

Merlin scoffed at the weak attempts to salvage the meeting that hadn't even started.

"Your past self is unconscious, and the rest are stuck in a stupor, meeting's over I think"

"You can't just declare its over-

Gwaine jumped up in as back-up. "All in agreement with Merlin raise your hand"

"I'm the king and I decide-

Elyan and Lancelot raised their hands, ignoring the disapproving glance of Leon.

"The hands have it, bye Queenie, lets split Merlin" Gwaine grabbed the warlock and dragged him towards the door.

"Come back here-

"Bye Arthur" The smile of the warlock whipping round the door edge before disappearing.

"This is disrespectful to your king-

Lancelot and Elyan quickly followed suit and made a speedy exit, the king too busy ranting to stop them as Leon interrupted.

"They left already Sire"

The king paused, quickly schooling his caught out expression to a more neutral face. "I know they left Leon, I know. Bunch of ungrateful-

"What do you want to do with them Sire?"

Leon gestured to the shocked group of past knights still sat frozen in their chairs."

"Just..just take them back to one of their chambers and when they snap out of it send a messenger to me."

"Sire where will you be?"

Leon questioned, pausing the king mid stride to the door. Pivoting on the spot the king reached down to his scabbard, stroking the hilt of the sword almost menacingly. The slight evil glint in his eye, causing the knight to edge back slightly.

"Oh just insuring the new recruits for knighthood know the full extent of _respect_ before they meet any potential _role models_." The king sniffed back.

The role models evident to Leon immediately. He watched with an air of symphony as the king strode out towards the training grounds.

Those poor helpless recruits had no idea what was about to befall them.

_None what so ever._

* * *

><p>The distant smell of mead, was the first thing to hit him as he regained consciousness.<p>

"Gwaine I distinctly remember a situation very similar to this about personal space. _Ring any bells_."

The slow mutter of Arthur was enough to cut off the low level buzz of chatter in the room as opening his eyes he regarded his knights hazily. A servant he noted scurrying away in the background as their attention was drawn to him.

"What can I say, I find your presence soothing."

Shifting so he was now sat up, Arthur levelled a firm shove at the knight stretched out beside him, hearing the satisfying yelp as he hit the ground. Raising his aching shoulder in a stretch, his mind settled on the daze that was his last conscious thought. Voicing his question to the room Arthur waited for someone to fill him in on what he was missing.

"What…what happened?"

"You passed out, how feminine of you Arthur." Gwaine chirped from his position on the floor. Arthur suppressing a groan at the embarrassing act.

Fainting was something, that as King of Camelot, he should never do. Especially in front of his inner circle of knights. He was never going to live it down now. Scrambling for an excuse, he picked up the first thought on his recuperating mind.

"I was merely resting my eyes for a moment"

_Nice one Arthur._

"Whilst spread out on the floor?"

_Or not so nice._

"…Yes"

Elyan chose this moment to save the floundering king and stepped in with a jab at the knight.

"You can't speak Gwaine, I think I saw griffin fly through your open mouth."

"Compared to the dragon that came out of yours Elyan?"

"Touchế Gwaine."

The trio looked away from each other, embarrassment threatening to turn them all a shade of bright red. Thankfully however Lancelot rescued them before it happened.

"How about we just agree to never speak of this again"

"I'm with Lancelot on this one, this way we all keep our knightly pride."

"Imagine if Merlin had witnessed that. I'd never be able to face him again"

"He was there Gwaine, well future him anyway. Besides it was his fault in the first place after that little revelation of his.

"Merlin, a warlock of all things."

It had been said. The thing Arthur had hoped he'd dreamt in a state of pre faint shock. Merlin was a being of magic. Noting the king's lack of reply, the knights seized the conversation about the warlock, leaving Arthur to his thoughts. How after all this time had he not noticed something as big as that. This was Merlin for heavens sake. The man could barely wake-up in the morning let alone be a terrifying sorcerer of pure evil.

_Evil._ That wasn't a word he ever thought he would use in the same sentence as Merlin. Yet the future him didn't seem to mind the revelation of him being a sorcerer, no warlock wasn't it? Oh this was to much to take in, without the idiot there to interrogate.

"I knew"

The small voice of Lancelot, snapping Arthur's head up to meet the guilt ridden gauze of the knight. Arthur felt the coldness in his voice before he even replied.

"W hat do you mean you knew. He told you."

Arthur felt even more betrayed, if possible, that Lancelot knew before him. He always counted himself on being one of the servant's first port of calls. Sadly it seemed he was mistaken. It wouldn't be the first time today.

"Only by accident did I find out Sire. I overheard Merlin enchanting my lance just before I slayed the griffin on my first visit to Camelot. Its why I refused your invitation to stay the first time. I could not take credit for his deed, even if he insisted that I did. He panicked when I told him I knew about the magic and he swore me to secrecy. I swear to you that he has only ever used it for the protection of the kingdom and us"

Lancelot having finished, shrinking back ever so slightly into the shadow of the wall.

"What griffin." Gwaine piped up from the floor. However he was ignored as the attention instead was drawn from Lancelot and to Leon.

"If you think about it Sire, Merlin having magic would explain alot of the troubles of Camelot just vanishing."

"The immortal army"

"All those magical illnesses"

"What griffin"

"All those sieges on Camelot just ending peacefully."

"Bandits just knocking themselves out"

"_**What griffon?"**_

"Gwaine we had adventures before you turned up, you know."

"I feel cheated on"

That got a few raised eyebrows. As Gwaine narrowed his eyes in a sulk. Arms crossed angrily in front.

"Well we apologise for having adventures without you."

"Apology accepted."

Sarcasm it seemed was lost on Gwaine.

Arthur slowly felt his brain digest the information they had just uncovered. If all that had been said was true then Merlin perhaps wasn't evil afterall. Or perhaps it was all a ruse to claim the kingdom once peace was in order. Clenching his aching head, Arthur didn't know what to believe anymore. The more facts he heard the harder it was to form an opinion. Was magic good or evil he just didn't know any more. Question's swarmed angrily round his head and no amount of swatting made them go away or appear any clearer.

"The question you really want to be asking yourself Arthur is do you see Merlin as any thing different now you know the truth?"

Turning round ,the imposing figure of King Arthur stood in the doorway. Leaning against the doorframe he regarded the group sat before him with a cool gauze. Seeing as how the group offered no complaint he continued on with his point.

"Ever since we were young, Uther brought us up to hate those with magical gifts. That they were beings of true evil and meant nothing but malicious intent to those around them. Through Uther's hatred he isolated his own ward, our half sister Morgana, and turned her against the kingdom causing many innocent people to die in all the blows we've traded over the years. Then we include all the sorcerer's and witches who have taken against Camelot in revenge into the equation and it seems that magic is truly evil. But then we add what appears to be the exception to the rule."

"Merlin"

The words came out like a whisper, but in the silence of the room it felt like a shout.

"Yes Merlin. I'm not going to paint a perfect scene for you Arthur because then you wouldn't gain the full picture, you wouldn't learn anything. As much as I would like to show Merlin as the perfect ephiny of goodness. I cant. He wouldn't want me to."

The kings face a picture of torment as he finished.

"But he's your court sorcerer? Why make him a member of court if you thought he was evil-

"I would give him the crown on my head if I knew he would accept it."

The group stopped short in surprise at sadness behind the king's tone.

"Then I don't understand."

"Merlin has scarified everything, everything for us to have the peace we enjoy now. So many people he loved died for Albion safe future.

At the puzzled expression on the groups face the king paused if only to smile slightly to himself.

"No you don't know about Albion yet and it's not my place to tell you. It's something you have to discover for yourself. So don't ask me please."

The puzzled expression still remained.

"You wonder if Merlin having magic makes him evil but let me tell you something that Merlin never had during his years of secrecy before you start to _judge_ him."

The _freedom _to be able to walk away when it got hard.

We stand their Arthur and we give speeches about heroes written in our pasts but when one is under our noses and we don't even realise their there. That's the real crime of evil."

Giving a sad empty laugh the king continued in the silence.

"Heck I cant even protect or die for him as a king should, because the idiots _so damn selfless _its impossible. _No_ the question Arthur you should be asking is not about magic being evil at all. No it's the act of evil not the magic you should question."

The truth of the kings words struck with Arthur, his mind reeling on all his past encounters with magic. Yes most of them had been bad but then their was the odd exception. The unicorn fiasco afterall had been his fault. The older king's gauze practically reading his thoughts if the brief smile that momentarily appeared was any proof.

"So Arthur can you stand there and tell me that Merlin is evil, disregard the magic and tell me based on what you know about him, that he is evil."

The solemn face of the older king now replaced with a more defiant look as he glared down upon Arthur. Posture screaming to think his next words careful or suffer the unnamed consequences.

"No, I don't believe him to be evil. Its..its just so _unMerlin_."

Obviously the answer was the right one as the glare softened under Arthur's words, but still held him pinned there. Holding him until the older man was finished.

"Remember Arthur that everyone has an inner evil in them. It's a personal choice we make, whether to listen to it or not. If you learn only one thing on this trip Arthur. It's to always trust what's in here first-

The king tapped two fingers to his heart.

"then let your head work out the rest. Come, we need to get going and see a warlock about an hourglass."

The serious air of the room lessened slightly as the older king stood up from the wall, conversation finished and motioned for the group to follow him. Not leaving any time for them to discuss or confer about their newly digested information. Following the king out the door, the sight resembled an odd image of a mother duck and her children as they filed out the door one by one.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok who went all angst on my word document.<strong>

**Where'd my humour go? 0.0 **

**One minute I was typing up some random shenanigans and the next thing I know BAM this serious heart to heart pop's up. **

**I have to say though, I do believe that as an audience we shouldn't paint Merlin as perfect, afterall he has made mistakes before and its only human to make mistakes. Even if he isnt techincally humna...right?**

**Travel Tavern Love, I have a feeling we might hear some lines from that as this story continues. Especially with the chapter ideas running about in my head.**

**Two words my lovely readers.**

"**Castle Siege"**

**But not in the way you think.**

**Please Read and Review because I break out all smiley when you do!**


	7. A simple game proposal!

**I've had quite a few messages about a certain knight called Percival and what I've done with him. Rest assured he is safe and shall make his grand return next chapter so don't worry. Again thanks for all your positive feedback. It makes me type quicker when I know people are enjoying this.**

* * *

><p>According to the nearest guard he has asked, the gruesome twosome were holed up in Gwaine's chambers still, after their early walkout of his meeting.<p>

Ignoring the respectful idea of knocking, the king strode into the chambers of Sir Gwaine with the past group tagging along behind him. Expecting to see his warlock and knight scrunched over some elaborate plan to sabotage him, the king was slightly shocked by the sight that greeted him.

Merlin, half asleep, was reclining on a nearby plush chair, feet propped up on the edge of the nearby table while Gwaine was…well.

Pushing the mild amusement aside the king asked the inevitable as the warlock finally looked up to acknowledge their presence. Even if I was just a brief head nod.

"Why's Gwaine on the floor seemingly knocked out?"

The warlock shrugged, clearly not caring, but offered an explanation anyway.

"He decided to test out one of his lines for his book on the kitchen maid who delivered lunch earlier. I personally thought it was quite clever but-

The warlock waved a hand at the knight on the floor.

"She _obviously_ thought otherwise."

The king didn't really think anything the knight said was practically clever, _aggravating_ yes, but clever. Never.

"I'm going to personally regret asking but what did he say Merlin?"

The warlock tilted his head in thought before responding in an amused tone.

"I swore to lay off gorgeous women but your beauty just hammered me"

The line was met with a handful of groans and face slaps. The younger Gwaine however taking a mental note to use that line at a later date.

The king staggered over to stand behind the warlock's chair leaning on the back of it, overdramatically. A large sigh ruffling the top of Merlin's unkempt hair.

"You didn't think to stop him?"

Merlin, glancing up, looked insulted at the question.

"Your right that was a stupid question, I retract it"

The conversation stopped when a grunt rose from the floor and the slightly disorientated Gwaine leaned an elbow on the table edge. Expression practically screaming what did I miss.

Leaning over the top of Merlin the king shook his head at the knight. A slightly patronising tone reprimanding the supposed noble.

"What did we learn about hitting on the maids Gwaine"

The knight groaned and rubbed the sore spot on his head. The beginning of a light bruise starting to show.

"That a serving tray is not only a household tool but a lethal weapon aswell"

He responded seriously.

_Gwaine would never learn. _

"I think we can count that one out of Travel Tavern Love"

Merlin offered helpfully from his chair. The unimpressed gauze of Gwaine only adding to his evil little smirk.

"_Merlin"_

The king's tone warning him not to dent the knight any further. Not that he ever got the sentiment returned by any of the others when Merlin's evil little smirk dived on him. Deciding to distract the warlock he dropped a very familiar blue hour glass into the man's lap. The warlock scrambling to catch it, lest it bounce of him and onto the floor.

"I think you lost this"

Feigning disinterest, the king pulled back from his hovering over the warlock as Merlin started examining the piece.

"I take it you didn't find it on the shelf in my chambers did you. The place I last saw it"

Merlin looked up with hopeful eyes only to be met with an impressive eyebrow raise on the king's part.

"_Surprisingly_ _no_, your little trinket is the cause of our little problem currently stood in the doorway over there."

The past group shuffled as the calculating gauze of the warlock fell upon them, paused, and then returned to his king.

"Care to explain what it was doing in the past and how it brought them here _Merlin?"_

The light humour ever present in the serious situation, as the warlock offered an explanation.

"Well by smashing it you can transport yourself forward in time, if the right amount of magical residue is left upon it. I'm guessing one of you smashed it-

Several looks were loaded on the past version of Gwaine who looked down at his feet.

"That somehow doesn't surprise me. Did I perchance touch this before your arrival here."

The question directed towards Arthur, who like his knights had been nothing but bystanders in the conversation so far.

Startled slightly at being put on the spot, he spouted out the response quickly. His mind thinking back to the event's leading to the discovery of the glass.

"You were the one who found it after our last attack by Morgana."

The warlock nodded reverently at the answer. Holding the hourglass square in front of him and running his fingers along the glass.

"Ah, that would do it. This hourglass is useless to anyone but me. I made sure of it when I first discovered it. How it got into the past though, I'm not sure….."

The warlock paused suddenly, eyes widening in an almost comical sense. A light going of in the depths of his mind.

"Well have you figured out how it got there then Merlin?"

The warlock's eyes locked with the king's.

"Why do you always assume I know everything, maybe it's just a coincidence. I don't know. Last time I checked I was out of it for the past three days"

The warlock's increasingly higher pitch voice was silenced as the king placed a firm hand on the warlocks shoulder.

"Ok Merlin…don't freak out on me. So can you send them back or not?"

The warlock allowed himself to relax under the grip before a deep look crossed his face.

"Yes-

The group from the past all brightened visibly. The king removing his hand and smacking Merlin playfully on the shoulder.

"Well hurry up then and-

"But not with this hourglass."

Merlin interrupted firmly, setting the hourglass down on the table in front of him.

"What?"

The single word popping from the king's mouth.

"We need its twin, which allows you to travel into the past."

Gwaine, now recovered from his blow to the head, stood at this comment and made his way across the room, sharing a knowing look with the young warlock who returned it with a brief nod.

"You have two? I've only seen this blue one." The king replied confused as he gestured to the offending item sat in front of him.

"Its twin is red and works the same way, Gwaine where did I hide that treasure map from last year"

Standing from the chair, the warlock joined the knight who was currently pulling apart one of the cupboards in his room. A mass of past junk decorating the floor in a colourful display of hording. It seemed nothing got chucked away.

"Why do you need a treasure map?"

The king and the group at the door clustered closer amongst the growing pile of rubbish pouring out the knight's cupboard. The warlocks responding words muffled as a pair of old trousers connect with his head. Gwaine tugging them off a moment later, muttering an apology, before retuning to his rummaging.

"I buried the other hourglass, along with some other objects during the year where my _state_ made me think I was a pirate-

"…Pirate?"

The muttered query of past Leon unheard as the warlock let out a triumph cry and emerged from the cupboard, a piece of parchment clasped in his hand.

"I made a map so I could return to dig it back up later. However I'd personally forgotten about it till now"

Closely following Merlin, Gwaine also exited the cupboard to join his best friend. Slinging an arm round the man's shoulders as he let out a hearty laugh. His eyes fondly warm as he reminisced outloud.

"I remember that year, you flooded the corridors and we had to spend three days on those boats that you conjured up. Remember I was your first mate tavern jumper Gwaine. If I wasn't mistaken didn't we rob Arthur?"

The knight smiled happily at the memories while Merlin shuffled guilty by his side.

"That's irrelevant, I wasn't in control."

"Yes we did, I remember we tied him upside down to one of the castle pillars. After boarding his ship."

The knight ploughed on, oblivious to the growing embarrassment of the king and warlock around him.

"You made Lancelot and Leon walk the plank"

Merlin had to intervene there, _yes_ he might have not be in control of his thoughts but he defiantly remembered that part.

"If I recall that was you Gwaine."

The knight smacked a hand to his forehead.

"What.. oh yes you right that was me you were too busy trying to untangle the sails from our rough boarding attack!"

As Arthur looked quite shocked at the growing unknown of the his future, the king nudged his younger self in the side. Voice slightly humorous as he remembered the scene from the past.

"Yes you have that to look forward to Arthur, have fun with that. I was stuck upside down for at least an hour before I was cut loose. What fun memories"

His younger self still look bemused at the prospect of being overpowered by two idiots, but then he had yet to experience the pleasure of blood rushing to his head whilst said idiots screamed at you as they floated away.

Memories disturbed, the king focused his attention as Merlin spoke up.

"If I remember, it wasn't so much fun when I regained control of my thoughts later on and you made me dry out all the corridors."

"You flood them you dry them."

The king threw back.

The conversation still felt lost however on the past group. Speaking up Elyan asked what he thought was a valid question. The answer hopefully clearing up the confusion that had been building.

"Sorry but what is _'the state'_ you keep talking about."

The king then proceeded to reel of what seemed a pretty practised speech, as if he had spoken it before.

"Merlin is the most powerful magical being of all time and every year round the same time his magic sort of goes into overload. This overload we refer fondly to as '_the state"_

Merlin decided to tag along extra details.

"Over a course of three days I lose all practical sense of thought and control. Submitting to what I like to call the magical whimsy side of my thoughts. Thus deepening my abilities further and wild things to happen.

Merlin was met with blank stares all round by the past group.

"I learn a new magic skill each time I enter _the state_"

Merlin offered again in hopes for more understanding only for the stares to remain.

"My magical side wanted me to learn water manipulation to a higher degree, therefore it made me a pirate for three days, till I was accustomed to it, better."

The warlock sighed in defeat as a chorus of hums broke out in understandment.

"So what did you learn with the sleeping _state _we encountered upon arriving here?" Lancelot probed, remembering the earlier conversation in the council room.

"That, erhm…it's not important really. We should really concentrate on finding the hourglass first"

Merlin shifted awkwardly, fingering the hem of his tunic.

The king zeroing in the tiny movement. Eyes narrowing in a knowing way.

"_Merlin_ what have we talked about in great detail concerning _lying_"

The warlock fidgeting even more as all stares lay on him.

"What makes you think I'm lying about anything Sire?"

The king gave him a pointed look before gesturing to the fidgeting mannerisms the warlock was displaying. Not to mention the use of his proper title.

The warlock shifted even more if possible.

"Look Merlin whatever it is you ca-

"Do you want the stupid map or not."

Sputtering the king dropped the subject and held his hands up in a sign of surrender. Merlin may be a bad liar but right now he was a bad liar with something he wanted and if denial gave him the map then so be it. He could always get Gwen to interrogate Merlin later. Poor sod wouldn't stand a chance on the end of one of Gwen's killer glares. Yes plotting against Merlin was fun. He now saw why Merlin and Gwaine did it to him. Evil plotting!

As if sensing the king's evil plan Merlin regarded him sternly for a moment before thrusting the parchment into his hands.

Unrolling it quickly ,before the warlock changed his mind and snatched it back ,the kings face fell as he noticed something important that Merlin had seemed to overlook.

"Merlin this is only half a map, where's the rest of it"

At the victorious grin he received the king realised that he had been played. Rather spectacularly played infact.

"First mate Tavern Jumper Gwaine, seducer of women and more cunning than the king, keeper of the second part of the map at your service."

High fiving the still grinning warlock, Gwaine waved a second piece of parchment just in reach of the kings grasp. Mocking grin in place as he snatched it back with a singsong voice as the king went to grab it.

"_Nah Ah Ah!"_

Gritting his teeth the king retracted his hand and straightened into a more noble manner.

"What's your price Gwaine"

What no hand it over because I'm the king speech. Your learning Queenie."

"Gwaine-"

"Simply a game."

"Gwaine we don't have time for this. Fine I agree to your selfish-

"Not you Queenie, him."

The knight pointed a finger at Arthur. A strange glint in his eye as he measured up the younger king. The latter stiffening under the pointing finger.

"I want him to agree to this game, I have my reasons so don't protest"

The older king moaned at the knights antics. Why he wanted his youngerself to agree to this he didn't know. Understanding Gwaine was a career in itself and as such only Merlin had ever managed to accomplish it. But then Merlin was difficult to understand aswell.

Arthur under the scrutiny of the older Gwaine stepped forward from his cocoon of personal knights and nodded to the deal.

"Fine I agree to this game"

The firm voice of Arthur cementing the deal, as the knight grinned in satisfaction at the turn of events.

"Splendid then we have a deal"

There was a slight pause before Arthur spoke up again, now having found his voice instead of letting the future group do all the talking for him.

"What game are we playing?"

Gwaine exchanged an evil grin with Merlin, this being their evil plan it seemed from the beginning, before uttering two words to the group in front of him. The future king turning an odd shade of pale.

"Castle siege"

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Time On One Jump Forward;<span>_

_The king spread the blueprints of the castle over the tabletop, using a goblet to steady one end. _

"_Ok the rules are simply capture your opponent's and stop them getting here to the throne room."_

"_How hard can it be to catch two people." _

"_You're forgetting its Merlin and Gwaine were up against."_

"_So?"_

"_One's the most powerful magical being of all time. With an army of druids and mystical beats at his disposal. The others a drunkard with no sense of reason or predictability, armed with said powerful magical being." _

"_Oh!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'll love you forever if you do!<strong>

**Is anyone interested in hearing more lines from Gwaine's new book Travel Tavern Love? I guarantee it will be a best seller ;)**

**Also I'm really considering writing out the pirate state of Merlin. Complete with water hijinks! I can just see it. Tell me what you think!**

**I swear I no longer control this story, the evil gnomes in my brain have taken over and decided to wager a game. If anyone knows how to get rid of mind gnomes please let me know ASAP! I think they've started adding potted plants up there O.O**

**Save me!**

**Unicornkatt**

**x-x**


	8. Two down three to go!

**Gwaine & Merlin- Where have you been? We've been scheming and nobody's been around to write about it. You better have a good reason for disappointing us!**

**Unicornkatt- Don't you mean disappointing my readers? **

**Gwaine & Merlin- No you always disappoint them! So explain where you've been! **

**Unicornkatt-…..That was mean...**

**Gwaine- Tell us or we'll be forced to do the unimaginable.**

**Unicornkatt- I cant! You wont be able to handle the truth!**

**Merlin- Tell us!**

**Unicornkatt- Fine.. I _may_ have spent some time in another fandom. As well as being bogged down with work.**

**Gwaine- *hyperventilating***

**Merlin- Breathe Gwaine! Breathe!**

**Gwaine- You…you've been cheating on us!**

**Unicornkatt- Technically I don't think that's possible but-**

**Merlin- Irrelevant! Who was it!**

**Unicornkatt- Who was what?**

**Gwaine-The fandom that stole you away from us! Merlin my sharpest sword!**

**Merlin- Swords wont cut it this time Gwaine. The act is too great!**

**Unicornkatt *giggles***

**Gwaine- You don't get to laugh you traitor. Come Merlin we must fight the evil that is corrupting our authors brain.**

**Unicornkatt- Oh no! I better warn them! 0.0**

***gets out phone only to be tackled to the floor and phone confiscated***

**Gwaine & Merlin- Nice try author. Now to make an announcement to your audience. **

**Unicornkatt- Will you two get off me and leave my audience alone.**

***Is ignored as Gwaine holds up picture***

**If you see our author milling about please bring her in straight away so we may strap her down and make her write. If she is spotted in your fandom not doing her author duties then please alert us immediately.**

**Unicornkatt- I'm not 5 years old you two, leave me alone -.-**

**Gwaine- You will be treated like an adult when you learn to behave like one.**

**Unicornkatt- I think Ive just had that realisation when your characters start to take over you life. Mine are literally starting to control me.**

**Anyway whilst those two are distracted let me welcome you to this new chapter. It's the longest to date so I hope it makes up for the wait. Enjoy!**

**Gwaine- You, stop chatting and tell us who this fandom is.**

**Unicornkatt- I might tell you…if you GET OFF ME!**

* * *

><p>Gwaine spared a look at the warlock stood behind him before returning his attention to their entrance into the castle grounds, Merlin not looking quite convinced about this aspect of the plan. Currently they were positioned to the side of the knights training ground and were stood in front of one of the tall castle battlement walls. After rushing out Gwaine's chambers earlier they had sneaked into the weapons storage and 'borrowed' a few items to help in their game plan. Afterall what the other group didn't know couldn't hurt them, well not yet anyway.<p>

"Tell me again how I let you talk me into this Gwaine?"

The warlocks neck craned as he watched the knight throw a grappling hook onto the top of the castle battlements. The hook catching on the elaborate stonework with a resounding clang.

"I didn't"

Came the amused reply as the knight harshly tugged on the rope a few times to check its security. After assuring its sturdiness he turned round to face the warlock.

"Then how is it I find myself faced with a rather daunting climb instead of a sneaky entrance through one of the many castle doors."

A pale colour settling in to the warlock complexion as the knight handed the rope to him.

"If it makes you feel better I'll be here to catch you when you fall"

Gwaine offered helpfully, the warlock pausing in his inner mind melt out to stare passively at the knight. The rope end dropping in his limp grip.

"Don't you mean _**if**_I fall"

Gwaine ignoring the implying tone of voice, just grabbed the rope end and shoved it in the warlocks hands once more.

"Of course I do"

The small smile not doing anything to calm Merlin's nerves as he once again ghosted over the impending height of the climb with his eyes.

"Somehow that's not nearly as reassuring as I would of imagined it"

"Merlin just get up the rope"

"You know what, how about this. _You_ climb the rope and I'll teleport up there"

"Nope you're doing it the good old fashioned way. No magic allowed. Just think of all the man credits you'll achieve"

"What in Solomon's reign are man credits?"

"Merlin you have till three to get up that rope or else"

"Or else what?"

To illustrate, Gwaine drew his sword and wafted it menacingly under the warlock's nose.

"Gwaine I'm not afraid of a sword. Magical god stood right here in the flesh you know"

Sighing dramatically, Gwaine withdrew his sword and too a step back, away from the warlock. Gesturing for him to step aside so he could take up the rope end himself.

"Fine I guess I'll just have to reveal to the whole castle that it wasn't an imp who stacked all the council room furniture in the courtyard that day, but a rather intoxicated warlock."

The knight watched with a smug air, as his words hit their target.

"You swore on our flag, you wouldn't tell anyone. It goes against the rules we set out in our club meeting. I mean you wouldn't. Would you?"

The blue eyes of Merlin comically wide as his voice took on a begging tone.

"Well maybe if my fellow partner were to, how we say '_get his behind_ 'up a certain rope, then it may never be spoken of again"

"…"

"…"

"Fine you win this time"

Watching Merlin hustle for the rope, Gwaine couldn't resist the victory smile that broke through to his face. Yes this game was going to be fun, if he continued to get his own way.

* * *

><p>Spreading a castle blueprint on the table in front of the past group, the king smoothed out the curled edges, before leaving the group to their planning. After Merlin and Gwaine had run off, it had fallen to him to lead the group back to the council chambers and announce the details of the game they would be playing. The next ten minutes then consisted of his past self planning out a strategy with his knights on how best to cover the castle and capture the opposing team.<p>

"Well seeing as we outnumber them I say we split into two teams, each tackling a side of the castle. We should aim to meet at intersections of the castle corridors so as to make sure all routes are covered. Leon."

Arthur looked towards his oldest knight for team strategizing.

"As there are five of us logically we should split into one team of two and one team of three which will of course be decided fairly."

Leon paused, exchanged a brief look with Arthur before retuning his sight to the knights in front of him who with the exception of Gwaine were eyeing each other warily. Arthur breached the subject first.

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Not..ugh!"

Elyan groaned as he thumped a fist down in aggravation. Lancelot and Leon looked on with sly satisfaction at their victory.

"What are you all doing?" Gwaine's dumbstruck voice inquired.

Arthur ignoring him as he rattled off the end of his battle plan.

"So Gwaine and Elyan will secure this side of the castle whilst myself, Leon and Lancelot will take the other side. The interjection's at the end of the corridors will act as meeting points where each group will rely back on their progress"

Arthur once more glanced round the table to check everyone understood before noticing the king eyeing him from across the room. Realising that Arthur had finally remembered he was there, the king coughed slightly to gain the others attention, before outlining the rules of the game. Slowly making his way over to join the group gathered round the table.

"The rules of castle siege are as follows gentleman. So listen, as I'm only going to repeat them once. No hostages are to be taken. There is to be no castle destruction or intentional injury of castle staff. Teams are set out before the game begins and you may use whatever skills you posses to try and win. Your team is out when your whole team is placed in you're marked dungeon cell, which is here"

Pointing to the blue print the king showed them the marked cell bay highlighted in green in the dungeons. The red one obviously being for the opposing team of future Merlin and Gwaine.

"As I have not been challenged to play I will be acting as referee and will be situated here-

The king gestured to the throne room.

"Where the map will be placed as the intended prize for the victor in this game, which will begin as soon as I let off this light signal. Do you understand?"

Watching as the group all nodded and hummed in understanding the king pulled back from the table and began his way over to the nearest open window. Lighting the fuse on the strange magic light Merlin had shoved roughly into his hands earlier.

Turning round the king couldn't resist giving the group a small warning. Afterall, all the battle plans in the world could come undone when facing the terrible twosome. Many an enemy had learnt this the hard way in the past.

"Just beware Arthur that Merlin and Gwaine will probably use the most unconventional of methods to assure victory"

The tone warm with past humour as he turned back round, leaving the group to stem over his advice.

Releasing the small light out the window the king watched with his usual fascination as it bobbed down for a moment before shooting up and shattering into a thousand small green dots which held in the air and burned a bright colour before fading back into nothing.

A few people in the courtyard below catching the small light display and shuffling towards the castle gates. The evident sign for anyone with common sense to leave now before it was too late. Many a witness to previous games and therefore knowing what to expect over the next few hours if there court sorcerer was involved. He had a flair for the imaginative which usually resulted in something spontaneously exploding through the course of one of these events.

As the past group shuffled back from the window edge, where they had gathered to watch the light show, the king stepped past them towards the council room doors only to pause in the doorway. A realisation dawning on him ,as he took in the still figures clustered together.

"You do realise that means game start right? I'd get moving if I were you, who knows how close Merlin and Gwaine are?"

With mild amusement he watched as gathering their wits, Arthur and his group made past him for the corridor, splitting up into their two groups.

If only they knew the truth behind that statement.

* * *

><p>"Next time you threaten me to scale the castle walls for your own image reasons, remind me to turn your hair green. I've got scrapes on my bruises from that stupid cross wind blowing us into the wall"<p>

The warlock moaned as he rubbed his hands together, soothing the small rope burn from his climb. Gwaine perched over the wall edge, gathering the last of the rope back to him.

Merlin mentally noted that if he gave the knight just the smallest of pushes right now, then he might never have to act on that threat. It was a pretty deadly height to fall from afterall. As if catching his impending doom, the knight pulled away from the wall edge and began circling the grapple hook round his arm into a bunch, before heaving it over his shoulder so it was easier to carry.

Gwaine's voice sending a clear message to Merlin's plotting brain.

"Don't you even think about it Merlin. I can read through that little magical head of yours."

The knight lifted his eyebrow in a clever impression of Gaius, making Merlin crack a small smile and resign his evil plotting. Besides he had much larger game to plot against.

Watching as Gwaine jostled the rope around his shoulders a few more times, he waited for the knight to focus his attention once more before pointing towards the council chambers and using his fingers made an impression of a crawling.

Gwaine nodded in understanding and squatted on the heels of his feet, waiting for the warlock to lead on.

Walking so they were low to the ground they made their way along the battlements and into the castle. Sneaking round a few corners as to avoid detection they swooped into their intended location, Gwaine locking the door behind them. Scouring the floor, Merlin soon came across the small grate in the corner of the room and rushed towards it, the knight right behind him.

With a flash of molten eyes and a hiss of metal, the grate came undone and the duo found themselves looking down at a very familiar group of people.

Grinning at each other they settled on their elbows and gauzed down at the ongoing plans to their capture. Adding the few odd comments to each other to pass the moments of silence when the group below paused in thought. Thinking aloud Gwaine posed his question to the warlock led opposite him.

"Do you think Queenie even knows that we know all the best places to spy on him yet"

"Probably not, it took me 3 years to teach him how to dress himself"

"Still holding that on him Merlin"

"Of course Gwaine, have you taught me no better"

"That's my man, may you never change"

About to reply, Merlin paused as he suddenly was hit with a thought. Peering over to the knight in a look of confusion he voiced his query.

"Gwaine how come you challenged past Arthur to this game, not our current Arthur?"

This being a fair question as even though Gwaine liked playing games, to propose one is such a situation was very unusual for his behaviour. Merlin couldn't help but think he had other motives behind challenging the younger Arthur.

"He has to prove himself, before I let him go back

The warlock's face twisted again into confusion.

"What do you mean, prove himself. Prove himself in what?"

"That my magical friend is on a need to know basis, and currently you don't need to know"

Merlin was greeted with a very unusual sight of a straight faced Gwaine. The look practically spelling that, that was all he was going to know until Gwaine deemed it otherwise. Deciding to drop the subject Merlin let it slide. A few minutes of silence between them as they continued, instead to observe the group below them oncemore.

"Oh look there going for the divide and conquer tactic. So predictable as usual. Looks like were going to have to liven this up if were going to have any fun. Any ideas Merlin?"

The warlock pretended to think about it before giving the knight a fond smile and resealing the grate. The information they needed all ready obtained from their observation. Pushing back on his hands, Merlin rose to his feet, swiftly followed by Gwaine who looked on in anticipation.

"_Well_ theirs the special siege plan I've been saving for such an occasion. What better time then to use it now"

"Oh you do spoil me"

"Naturally"

"I'm taking it then were not going to end this quickly and painlessly."

"Traditional. Boring. You know me Gwaine"

"Oh you've got that evil look. What haven't you told me Merlin."

"I will explain all, on the way Gwaine. Afterall only the best of course for our guests. Now come on, Arthur will set off the signal any second now and I have a big surprise to show you."

Darting out the door, the duo snuck off into the shadows. The only sound being the slight murmur of Merlin's voice as he explained the details to his plan.

It was time to initiate Special Siege Plan Alpha!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the queen's chambers the display of green lights caught the attention of Guinvere as she gazed out her window. Her maid servant bustling about behind her with a pile of recently laundered clothes.<p>

"Mary"

The maidservant paused in her task and walked to the queen's side, spotting what the queen was looking at.

"Yes your highness"

The maid dipped her head in respect as she addressed her queen.

"Double bolt the doors to my chambers. I think we shall remain here this afternoon. It seems my husband and best friend are up to no good again"

Turning her smiling face onto the maid, Guinevere took the pile of laundry off her and walked towards her bed. Proceding to sort the clothes into neat piles as her maid headed for her chamber doors.

* * *

><p>It was barely five minutes in before Merlin and Gwaine struck first. Five minutes apparently being deemed long enough for any length of peace in their game. Their first victims they decided being the smaller of the two groups from the past as they directed the first of their plans into action. Stood huddled in one of the many rooms in the castle, Merlin proceeded to instruct the figure stood in front of him of what he was to do. Gwaine keeping look-out just in case they were stumbled upon too early and had to make a run for it.<p>

"Now I need you to follow my instructions exactly and you'll find the others I promise."

Merlin patted the figure on the back before turning him round to face the door. Well, the door and one eager knight holding a rather large bag containing some unknown content.

"Hold still this wont hurt a bit, I promise"

The figure reeled back in shock as he was doused in some sort of powder, covering him from head to foot. Looking at the two in confusion the figure was rewarded, by the knight rattling off a quick explanation to the powder.

"It's just a precaution from your ordeal. Who knows what that flame ball was eating before you"

"That's enough, perfect" Merlin grabbed his fellow man's arm, stopping the onslaught of powder. Before reaching for the figure and giving him, his final instructions.

"Ok if you take a left when you reach the end of the corridor through that door, you should run into Elyan and Gwaine. We would show you the way, however we are involved in a matter of the highest priority and therefore cannot leave our posts"

"The utmost priority"

"Good luck!"

The duo smiled in union as they shoved the figure out into the corridor and slammed the door shut after him. Ears pressed to the door, they waited for the intended reaction as the heard the sound of footsteps echoing into the corridor outside. Glancing at each other they mouthed the countdown to five before they heard the first shriek. As there targets met their newly acquainted friend in the corridor. Quickly followed by loud shouts and the sound of running, their figure in hot pursuit.

Waiting for the noise to die down they opened the door and peaked their heads out into the now empty corridor. A powdery set of footprints leading off towards the dungeon block.

"I think working for the king goes against our talents. Look at the results we produce when left to ourselves"

They shared a knowing look before bursting into joint laughter.

* * *

><p>Arthur's group heard the shouts and screams first before they saw their owners. Almost comic expressions of shock and fear adjourning their faces as they rounded the rendezvous corner.<p>

"Arthur...ghost…VENGANCE!"

"Eat our souls"

"So much still to drink!"

"Tell my sister I love her"

Half screaming as they ran past Arthur's group, they watched as Gwaine and Elyan ducked down the nearest passage leading them towards the dungeon cell. A ghostly pale figure in quick pursuit. Completely ignoring the gaping group of Arthur. Sharing a quick glance of wonder they snapped their jaws shut and quickly joined the comic chase. No real clue as to what was happening.

Typically a few moments later a whistling figure of future Gwaine waltzed into the now vacant and unguarded corridor, tugging a few boxes along behind him. Admiring the powdery footprints the knight paused for a minute to observe their trail before continuing with his role. Using his fingers he lined up the angle of the dungeon passageway where the footprints led and proceeded to unpack the boxes. A strange collaboration of wood and steel forming small piles. Drawing a hammer from the deep depths of the boxes the knight swirled it in his hands a few times before settling into work. The labour always enjoyable when the outcome was guaranteed to be part of palace gossip for weeks.

* * *

><p>Elyan and Gwaine were if they were to be honest quite stuck as to what to do. After checking what they assumed would be a very normal corridor, they than had been pursued by what they presumed stood as a ghost and now found themselves trapped in the dungeons. Seeing as the only exit out of the dungeons was now blocked by what appeared to be a vengeful spirit they found themselves edging back towards the entrance of a green draped cell. Looking back between the cell and the ghost Gwaine's brain formulated a half plan in amidst the swirling chaos.<p>

"Elyan I've got an idea, if we edge towards that cell we can lure him in and then duck past. Then he'll be trapped and we can get out of here."

"Gwaine that's a great plan"

"I know so on the count of three-

"But your missing a big fatal flaw in your plan"

Gwaine looked over at Elyan, expression asking what he had missed.

"It's a ghost Gwaine, it can walk through walls, so I don't think bars are going to be much of a problem.

The lumbering ghost stepping forward with each of their step backs.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Any ideas on a plan B?"

As the ghost passed the threshold, the two knights found themselves backed into the wall, with no way round the white mass stood in front of them. Raising its arms the ghost continued walking towards them, Gwaine grabbing onto Elyan in panic as an eerie wind picked up around them. A small shrieking sound piercing through their ear drums, the ghost advancing ever closer and the wind whipping up the stray straw on the floor of the cell.

"It's using it's evil ghostly powers to end us Elyan"

"Gwaine if this is the last moments of our life I just want you to know that it was me who told on you, that time when you skipped hunting to go to the tavern"

Gwaine stopped in his grabbing and pulled back, an annoyed look on his face at the statement. He had been banned from all tavern houses in Camelot for two weeks after that incident. He had nearly died from lack of alcohol in his system.

"Well if were being honest then Elyan it was me who put Gwen's make-up on your face and invited all the knights in to look"

"What"

"Oh right you were sleeping at the time, I forgot"

"When did that happen!"

"The past Elyan, the past."

Before Elyan could protest further, the cell door slammed shut behind the ghost, the force of the wind too great to keep it open. The ghost surprisingly jumped at the sound, allowing the knights in it's momentarily confusion to sweep round it and head towards the door. Gwaine keeping watch as Elyan tackled the problem getting them out. Reagining its senses the ghost turned round to face them once more and resumed its walk towards them. Gwaine looking over his shoulder to warn Elyan to hurry up. The other knight's annoyed tone spring back.

"Gwaine…"

"Yes Elyan"

"You do realise that scrap of green cloth hung up there means this is our designated cell right"

"Well now I do why?"

"The door wont open Gwaine"

Looking on in slight panic, the knight rushed forward and pushed Elyan out the way.

"What! Move out the way let me show you how it's done"

"…"

"Maybe if you help pull"

"Oh no Gwaine I'm watching how a real man does it"

"This is no time to be a smart arse Elyan, were stuck in here with a ghost who wants to end us. Remember"

"Fine then"

Elyan joined Gwaine in pulling frantically at the cell bars.

"Even with all three of us pulling it's not going to budge"

Elyan froze once more at Gwaine's statement. Now noticing the white hand also gripping the bars along with them.

"You just said three right"

"Yeah and…oh no"

The two knights jerked round to meet the ghostly figure staring back at them. Expecting to see a vengeful spirit they were shocked to find a very confused looking ghost covering the floor in a soft white powder. Reaching tenderly forward first Gwaine slid a finger amongst the white powder on the floor. Noticing it stick to his finger instead of going through it the knight popped the finger into his mouth experimentally.

"Gwaine that's really not hygienic"

Ignoring the reprimand, Gwaine turned in confusion to Elyan.

"Elyan..this..this is flour"

Both looking back at the so called ghost they were shocked when it pulled them both into a tight embrace. An embrace they didn't fall through.

"I am so glad to see you two, after being eaten by that weird fire creature I thought that, that was it then I appear in some sort of weird room with no exit. Then after being released by these two guys. One looked alot like you Gwaine. They cover me in some strange white powder, and tell me that I should run into you, if I walk down a certain corridor."

The knight's realised in dawning understandment who was stood hugging them as they both patted the big man's shoulders. The hug quickly tuning into a death grip.

"Percy"

"Yes?"

"Your getting flour all over us, now as much as I'm glad to see you, you loveable lug. Let go!"

Releasing them, Percival stepped back, a small sheepish expression on his face as he apologised. Elyan waved his hand at the idea of an apology afterall it wasn't the fault of the knight. He hadn't exactly been around for most of the last 24hours to know what had been going on. Letting Gwaine fill Percival in on what had been happening, Elyan tried the cell door a few more times. The door refusing to budge. A sudden thought shocked Elyan as he took in their trapped forms.

"Gwaine do you get the feeling we've been duped here?"

"You mean by the fact that future me, set us up and now were stuck in here. Yes"

"That means its just Leon and Lancelot and Arthur left. We haven't even been playing five minutes yet."

"Nice going Elyan"

"Who was the one screaming, get in the cell, get in the cell it's the only thing that will save us"

"You know what you right you're not to blame and neither am I"

"Really Gwaine, what logic are you using"

"No its not our fault-

The knight pointed out the ghostly appreance of Percival.

"Its Percival's fault for falling for such an obvious ruse"

"In my defence I've been stuck in a cupboard for the last day-

"Excuses Percy! You let yourself be manipulated in the hands of the enemy far too easily-

"It was apparently the future version of you and Merlin as I've just learned, how was I suppose to know you guys had agreed to some sort of twisted game"

"No he's right Percival, its your fault!"

A sudden laugh caught the three mid argument.

"Excellent, looks like stage one of the plan is complete"

Halting their debate, the three knights turned in their cell to meet the blue eyes of a certain smug warlock, leaning in the doorway.

"_Merlin _that was a low down dirty trick using Percival on us like that" Elyan shouted through the bars as the other two knights came up to join his side.

"Yeah Merlin and if I wasn't on the opposing team and locked in here, I would say it was a bloody brilliant trick, not of course that I am"

The knight shut off as the glares from Elyan and Percival attacked his skull.

"I can assure you three that it is only one of the many tricks we have planned for this game. To see is to observe, and observe you must if you wish to win. I apologise for misleading you Percival. However it was for a greater cause"

"What cause is that"

Gwaine was cut off again as both knights elbowed him"

"Why the cause to win this game. Now I must bade thee farewell gentleman, as I hear your leader approaching and myself and Gwaine have prepared a little surprise for him, so when he is finished with you if you could so polity direct him to the east wing of the castle. Much obliged"

Sweeping out the room with a whirl of his blue cloak, the warlock ignored the protests of his captives and proceeded to hide himself in the shadow of the dungeon entranceway. Perfectly concealed for when a minute later, Arthur, Leon and Lancelot swept through and past. Of course looking at it. Merlin could of easily won this game in the mere seconds it had taken to start it however there was one thing holding him back from doing so.

Winning by the obvious way wasn't any fun. What game is played without fun afterall. Waiting a brief few seconds, the warlock emerged from his hiding spot and flounced out the door, heading towards his next location. Hopefully Gwaine had used the time Merlin had bought him to finish assembling their little 'surprise'.

* * *

><p>Arthur felt his head hit his hands before he even spotted the knights stuck in the dungeon cell.<p>

"You got caught already. Your suppose to be my top knight's"

Looking unimpressed at Arthur's observation, Gwaine was the first to voice himself.

"Oh nice to see you too Arthur, why don't you join us, we were about to have a little tea party"

"How did this even happen, you were gone all of five minutes, next your screaming past us in the corridor and now you've been caught. Explain"

The king waited for an explanation, only for the two knights to point to the ghostly figure stood to their side in the cell.

"It was Percival's fault"

They both exclaimed as the kings expression turned into shock at the sight of the supposedly deceased knight.

"Percival, didn't you-

"No he didn't die, apparently him being digested by a fireplace was all part of some elaborate ruse from the mind of the resident warlock around here."

The scowls that accompanied the comment, told Arthur not to dwell on the subject of said warlock as it seemed a slightly touchy subject at the moment. Leon intervened in Arthur's silence. A slight amused tone in the knights voice as he took in Percival's' appearance more seriously.

"Percival why are you all white?"

"Our opposition doused him with flour and then set him on us"

"Is that why you're all stuck in there"

There was a pause of silence from the cell dwellers.

"I had a plan"

Gwaine's voice whispered from the cell.

"Your plan then Gwaine involved getting caught first then I presume. Because if so I would say your plan is working"

"Well no, my plan involved me and Elyan dodging past our ghostly Percival here"

"I see it failed then"

Another pause from the cell before Elyan replied.

"Most spectacularly"

Glaring at Elyan, Gwaine peered once more through the bars at Arthur's group.

"Hey instead of standing there looking all smug go and avenge us"

"Avenge you"

The puzzled tone of Lancelot speaking up.

"Yes avenge us. Merlin and future me apparently have something set up for you in the eastern wing. You wont be so smug when you get caught"

Arthur's tone was laced with pride as he crossed his arms over his chest. Swiping away the idea of being caught.

"Hah like I'd let Merlin catch me. Time to show you how real man deal with their problems."

Turning away from the cell and Gwaine's ranting on being a real man already. Arthur led his group towards the dungeon exit. Like he would let two oafs get the better of him.

* * *

><p>"Gwaine"<p>

"What is it Merlin"

"Do you ever think we dedicate to much time to the unimportant things in life.

The knight paused in his task, head tilting in thought before responding.

"You mean using our knowledge and power in vain"

Merlin nodded before widely gesturing with his arms towards their creation.

"Yeah, I mean we could be out adding and bettering society. Instead we dedicate our time planning and building things like this."

Gwaine if anything seemed slightly offended by the comment and wandered over to the warlock. Throwing an arm round his friend and drawing him close so as to fully draw his attention to their craft.

"But what a thing of beauty it is Merlin"

A smile replaced the momentarily collapse of faith the warlock had as he admired what stood before them.

"I have to admit it's one of our most splendid creations to date"

The knight drew away, smacking a hand to the warlocks shoulder.

"See! Now stop moping and hand that to me"

Scrambling for the asked item, Merlin couldn't resist an affectionate pat on the structure of their combined genius, before handing the requested item to the knight, Drawing back a few steps to watch the knight add the final tweaks.

"I cant wait to see their faces when we unleash this baby"

"If those footsteps are anything to go by I think that time is now"

Joining his friend, Gwaine calmly waited as they both stared down the vacant corridor, similar expressions of evil mixed with twisted smiles placed on their faces as the pounding of running footsteps got louder and the figures of Arthur and co rounded the corner pausing at the sight before them. Taking a step forward Merlin raised his arms and drew them together in an over the top loud clap.

"Ahh I see your other team mates sent you our way. Excellent."

Looking over his shoulder, he gave his teammate a wink.

"Gwaine if you please."

Arthur and his group by now had starting advancing towards them warily, eyes fixed on the structure behind the warlock. Waggling his finger in a mocking tone the warlock beamed brightly.

"Honestly you think I would invite you to play and just let myself get captured. The game has just begun Arthur."

Noticing the thumbs up from Gwaine, the warlock lifted his arm so it pointed straight at the opposing group. A yell quickly following.

"FIRE"

* * *

><p><strong>I've managed to escape the terrible duo and I predict I have about 10 seconds before they turn up. Therefore allow me to add a few parting thoughts.<strong>

**As by your request and making good on my promise, Percival is back =)**

**On a side note I've spent most of the past week drawing up an actual castle plan and laying out a battle plan for this game. Yes I take this that seriously. Only the best for my readers!**

**After this part of the story is finished I'll post it to my live journal. No spoilers for you my readers =) So stay tuned for that!**

**Please, Please, Please Review! I thrive of feedback, its my author foder!**

…

**Unicornkatt- Uh-oh here they come, till next chapter my audience!**

***runs off into the shadows***

**Merlin- I cant believe you let her escape you fool!**

**Gwaine- I didn't let her escape, she kicked me. Hard!**

**Merlin- Don't worry we'll find her! Then we shall have our answers!**

**Gwaine- I'll get the mob to help!**

**Merlin-Mob? 0.0**


	9. A quick joust in the hallways?

**Merlin- Gwaine who are all those people?**

**Gwaine- They my lanky friend. Are my mob. Gifted to me by the power of imgaination.**

**Merlin- She actually gave you a mob. She doomed herself and gave you a mob.**

**Gwaine- Who is this '_she'_ you speak of? No the power of mind created my mob!**

**Merlin- Sometimes I worry about you. You know the '_she_' is our author so be serious for once.**

**Gwaine- Im always serious mate. Besides our author has run off into hiding again and we shall track her down. Isnt that right Mob!**

**Mob- ARGHH!**

***Hand goes up amongst large crowd***

**Gwaine- Yes mob member, what is it?**

**MobMember1- Some stranger gave me tokens for free mead at the local tavern. So I was just wondering...if..maybe we could stop there first? Mob bonding session?**

***silence***

**Gwaine- Yes of course, Mob bonding session's are of course a brilliant idea. Change of plan Mob. We hunt for our author later. To the tavern!**

**Mob- WRAH!**

***Mob wander off with their Gwaine, leaving Merlin stood their alone***

**Merlin- Why would you give him a mob?**

***Appears next to the warlock***

**Unicornkatt- To be honest it wasnt my best judgement no.**

**Merlin- You gave that man free token's didnt you.**

**Unicornkatt- Of course. You know they'll forget to hunt me as soon as they start drinking. Genious I say!**

**Merlin- You dont realise what youve just unleashed on the world do you?**

**Unicornkatt- What could happen?**

* * *

><p>Looking at the current situation. Arthur really couldn't process on the details of how it had happened. One moment he was leading the remainder of his team on a victory hunt against their opposition. Strides confident as they wandered out the dungeon block. Now here he was taking cover behind a doorway as they were fired upon. Lancelot and Leon kneeled either side of him.<p>

Then again while he was thinking about it, he wasn't expecting a custom made catapult to be pulled on them. Nor the seemingly endless supply of ammo that was belting down upon the doorway. Or the surprisingly good shot of their enemy at hitting targets if the endless shouts of 'bulls eye' and 'nailed it' were anything to go by. In their early retreat, the opposing duo had got in a few choice hits. Pulling of a few body shots and one impressive head shot on Leon. The former now had a slightly purple bruise beginning to show.

To be totally honest today really wasn't his best day in planning. Now here he was crouching in a stand off against the enemy who were enjoying themselves way too much.

"I thought damaging the castle on purpose was against the rules"

Lancelot called threw the door as the onslaught paused in consideration of the comment. A muffled collection of cackling soon followed.

"Don't bother Lance, I doubt they ever really considered the rules in the first place"

He spoke over the noise from outside, the door vibrating under his palm.

"Well what are we going to do then? We can't sit in here all day. We need to get back to our time"

"Lance is right Sire, game or not we need to resolve this quickly"

Exhaling slowly, Arthur made sure he was in sight of both of his knights.

"Leon, Lancelot their comes a point in every king's life where he must admit defeat for a better cause. Swallow his pride for the sake of his kingdom. This is one of those times"

Chocking back tears of admiration at the maturity of their king finally emerging, both knights listened eagerly for their kings plan.

"What are you going to do Sire"

Leon on the near verge of proud tears. Something Arthur did not want to deal with at the given moment.

"Leon contain yourself please"

"It's just I never thought the day would come. I'm so proud"

Arthur gestured towards the white table cloth situated next to him.

"Leon just pass me that cloth and the candlestick. If returning to my people means I admit defeat to the two idiots then so be. As king, pride can be sacrificed for a noble cause"

Happily passing over the materials he needed, Leon practically glowed in admiration.

"However when we return to our time, this never happened. None need to know of this. Last thing we want is Morgana finding out."

Waving the candlestick in as threatening manner as he could, the young king levelled a small commanding glare at his comrades. Both nodding in enthusiasm.

Constructing together a small makeshift white flag he gave it an experimental wave to check it's security before hopping towards the door. Opening it a fraction so as to have enough room to slide the flag out. Extending his arm out the small gap he waved it about, the white material catching the attention of the opposition as the onslaught of leafy ammo came to a halt. Their eardrums settling after the continuous noise of what felt like hours.

Smiling to the others he opened the door a fraction wider to peer into the outside corridor, slowly edging himself further out.

Only to be fired upon again.

A small leafy cabbage scrapped past Arthur's ear and collided with the small flag. Thrusting it out of his grip and snapping it in two as it collided with the wall behind him.

"One hundred points!"

A happy shout exploded from the other side of the door. The evil cackling starting back up again in earnest at the small achievement.

Back in the room the three continued to stare at their broken flag as the cabbage bounced towards them, rolling to a stop at Arthur's crouched feet, the cackling still present in the background.

A childish smiley face painted onto the surface looked up at the three mockingly. The smudged smile bordering on creepy.

Feeling the temperature in the room start to spike Leon tried to detour the situation before it could worsen.

"Now Arthur, I'm sure they-

Leon was cut off as grabbing the offending item, Arthur got to his feet, threw open the door and tossed the object at the opposition. The throw falling short, but the cabbage kept rolling with the momentum of the throw and bounced back slightly when it hit the catapult bottom.

"That was a surrender flag you idiots. As in surrender"

Caught up in his yelling Arthur didn't notice the grip of Leon as he was pulled down in the doorway, another cabbage missile shooting over the top of his head.

Anger now really flaming, Arthur extracted himself from the protesting grip of Leon and once more took a stand in the doorway.

"Stop throwing things at me, when I am yelling at you. I went along with your stupid little game, even swallowed my pride as king to surrender to you. But enough is enough."

Lancelot sensing where this was going looked pleadingly at him.

"Arthur think really carefully about your next words their just-

"I retract our surrender flag, and I declare war on you imbeciles"

-baiting you..."

Lancelot banged his head against the stone archway, as Arthur dodged another incoming missile.

"If only your aim was as good as your drinking _Sir Gwaine_"

There was a pause in firing after Arthur's sneer, the shouting of Gwaine being soothed by Merlin filling the corridor instead, before the missiles took up quick momentum again. Arthur managed to doge them with ease, the hunter within him boasting at his early foolishness of surrender. He could take these two easy. Dodging another missile he began to laugh openly at their shots, ignoring the increased warnings of his two knights still hunched in the doorway behind him. None could defeat the **Great King Arthur**!

"Hah you missed-

An unexpected second missile fired in quick succession, struck the smug look of Arthur's face as it connected and pushed the young king flat onto his back.

_-me_"

The small whimper escaped Arthur's lips as he lay sprawled on the floor. A large red imprint starting to show on his forehead.

"Never insult my drinking"

The triumph shout of Gwaine hollered back.

Lancelot shuffled forward to wave a hand experimentally in front of Arthur's face, receiving a groan of recognition for his troubles.

Lancelot sighed as with the help of Leon they dragged the semi conscious form of their so called great leader back into the safety of the room. Perhaps now things would calm down and they could sort this mess out reasonably and efficiently.

"Right that is it. They cant just get away with that. Future versions or not. Disrespect towards the king shall not be tolerated and as a knight I will protect our proud heritage. I will not hide like some fair damsel in distress."

The look on Leon's murderous face quickly dashed Lancelot's hopes of a peace treaty as the other knight sprung to his face.

Wrenching open the door Leon stormed out, slamming the door behind him, startling Arthur out of his daze. Exchanging glances with Lancelot they listened to the muffled shouts of Leon followed by the equally muffled replies of Gwaine and Merlin along with their catapult.

The door suddenly shuddered violently as the sound of sliding armour squeaked outside as Leon impacted with the door. Grabbing the chance of the opposition reloading, they swung open the door knocking Leon's head in the progress making the knight emit a pained moan.

"Remind me never to insult Gwaine's ale again"

"Found out the hard way too"

Arthur responded as grabbing an arm he dragged the poor knight back inside before once more sealing the door.

Helping Leon sit up against the wall the three knights shared dejected looks of defeat. Here they were three of Camelot's greatest knights and they couldn't even handle one lanky ex manservant and drunken oaf.

"There must be something we can do here. I refuse to die in a store room filled with dusty cobwebs, books and an old horse dummy"

Lancelot broke the depressed air first. The other two nodding in agreement.

"Exactly, I mean our enemies would be laughing themselves stupid right now if they could see us here. All hunched up and defeated by a mouldy vegetable"

Head in hand, Arthur practically cried into his palms at the mere idea.

"I mean come on, we must be able to muster up something. We've fought dragons, immortal armies, heck Lancelot slayed a griffon in his first week…"

Falling silent, Arthur lifted his head up. Leon almost simultaneously reaching the same brain wave.

A cold chill crept up Lancelot's back as the hungry gazes of Leon and Arthur fell on him. Both talking in sync.

"Oh Lancelot"

* * *

><p>It had gone strangely quiet. Too quiet. It had been according to Merlin's sharp mind about 10 minutes since the last stand off. Gwaine was currently draped over the side of the catapult, feet twitching in boredom as he hummed quietly to himself. Tossing a decayed cabbage up into the air and catching it.<p>

"Cant we just set these things on fire and throw them already."

The knight murmed. Eyeing a nearby torch with less than an innocent look.

"Gwaine how many fire incidents are we up to now"

Tapping his fingers in rhythm he threw the knight a sceptical look.

"Specifically in what time frame"

"The last month"

It was criminal the way Gwaine didn't even need to think about it as the curt reply came back.

"Five, however in my defence, how was I suppose to know that it was a hairpiece"

"You shouldn't of been trying to outdo that fire breather in the first place"

That got a smug grin off the knight.

"I still beat him didn't I. Sure there was a little collateral damage, but all in the name of good fun"

"You got fire breathing banned from kingdom events"

"Details, details"

The knight waved his hand dismissively, making Merlin roll his eyes.

"Regardless their will be no flaming cabbages, or so help me I'll fire you out of this catapult"

"….."

"Gwaine get out the catapult"

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure"

"With William and Gaius in the physician's chambers. Most likely where you'll end up. Now out."

Pointing a finger at Merlin, the knight gave a sniff, making no movement in getting out of his seat.

"Queenie's rubbing off on you. Soon you'll be using lavender soap too"

Eyes flickering round the empty corridors in worry, Merlin turned. Hissing at the knight for his rather loud announcement.

"I told you that secret in confidence Gwaine. Arthur's can never know I told you"

Gwaine, ever relaxed, merely threw a hand out in a mock caring gesture.

"Relax my lanky warlock, I never betray a brother. Besides…"

Rushing to the knight's side, Merlin clamped a hand over his big mouth, holding a finger to his lips in a silent motion.

"Shush can you hear that"

Mumbling through the hand currently immobilising his speech, Gwaine merely ignored him.

"Did you just shush me."

Shaking his head at the knight's priority he inclined his head to the end of the corridor currently situating their enemy.

"I can hear them vaguely. Though what their saying really makes no sense. So be quiet for once and maybe we can hear what's going"

It was silent for a second before the inevitable happened. Well inevitable in Gwaine situations.

"_Aurgh! Gwaine_!"

Retracting his hand in horror he quickly wiped it on his tunic front.

"You didn't seriously just lick me, that's so gross"

"Maybe"

Giving his best Arthur impression glare, the knight fell oddly silent again. Allowing them both to stretch their ears for the rising voices coming from the opposite door. Each passing word rising as the bickering grew louder.

"I could only find a candle holder will that do"

The voice of Leon was the first they could establish, quickly followed by the slightly strained voice of Lancelot. The question begging, why was he sounding strained.

"If I didn't think this was going to work earlier, what makes you think handing me a candleholder is going to reassure me?"

"Don't worry Lancelot me and Leon are right behind you"

The voice of king prat himself now adding itself into the fray.

"Great I always wanted to be a human pummel bag, now I know how Merlin feels in mace training sessions with you"

Now Merlin's interest was peaked. He still carried the mental bruising of those sessions. Sharing a sympathetic nod with Gwaine, the mood quickly vanished as it usual did when Arthur intervened.

"Well if we look outside Merlin seems to be doing quite alright, if designing a custom built catapult is justification enough."

Merlin hadn't even realised he had shot forward until he felt an arm grab him back. Gwaine's eye's promising revenge later as he patted his friends arm. Drawing him to stand calmly once more. The rattling off the end doorway quickly securing their attention once more.

"Oh stop fretting now Lancelot. Leon help me push"

Waiting with anticipation, hands flexed over the release lever, Merlin waited with baited breath as the door thrust open. Gwaine having dismounted from his perch and loading the now empty catapult with as many leafy projectiles within grabbing distance as he could fit.

However the sight that greeted both of them caused them to halt in their tasks. A possibility presented to them, not one they had ever calculated in their already sketchy plan.

However by the proud looks glaring at them, their opposition were entirely serious about their comeback plan.

So of course they responded with the best of offence plans.

They howled with pure laughter. Completely forgetting the image charging towards them.

Or should it be gliding.

* * *

><p>Lancelot was going to kill Arthur. Regicide be damned on this occasion. What could of possessed him to think that this would work. Maybe that cabbage had hit him and Leon harder then he originally thought. Now he was stuck in what must be one of the most idiotic plans ever constructed.<p>

Perched on the top of the horse dummy, he had been decked out with the reminder of the white cloth thrown round his shoulders like a sort of cape. Or manhandled as he would more firmly put it.

Leon had handed him one of the dusty candle holders in an attempt to replica a lance and now holding it aloft he took up the typical jousting pose. Not that it would do much damage or good against a sold wooden structure.

The reaction when they had shoved him out the door had pretty much summed up the rate of success on this specific plan.

Right off the bat, the endless laughter that greeted him should have been the final clue that this wasn't going to work. Final as their was really no clues that backed up this working in the first place.

Hopefully the two idiots would laugh themselves unconscious. The large gasp's of air Gwaine was currently chocking on only added to his hope. Not that it now mattered.

Gliding with the force of the push, he quickly charged on his dummy steed, candleholder outstretched in his hand as he aimed for the wooden contraption. For a second he thought this might even work as the opposition showed no sign of ending their tyrannical laughing fit. However that idea soon fizzled out when the wheels of his steed connected with an all too familiar leafy object that was lying on the ground after rebounding off the door from earlier.

Throwing him head first into the wooden contraption and it's surrounding ammo. The voices of Merlin and Gwaine squealing between bouts of laughter as wood and vegetable scattered on impact.

"..Lancelot…flying…girly scream…."

"…Escape…before sides burst…"

Watching as two gleeful eyes hovered over his dazed form for a moment he felt the colour rising to his face as Merlin handed him back his candlestick.

"You might want this oh great slayer"

Erupting into fits of giggles once more the duo soon disappeared as he wished he could just melt into the floor. Embarrassment crawling over him as the fleeing duo eyed his sprawled form once more before beating a retreat. Cackles echoing down the corridor.

Feeling a third pair of eyes upon him, he turned to come nose close to the smiling face of the cabbage from earlier. Reaching forward he pushed it away, the smile grating on his nerves as he levelled it with a glare.

"Oh shut-up you"

The footsteps of Arthur and Leon racing up to him.

Right behind him all the time. Yeah right.

* * *

><p>Watching the always practical, always neat Lancelot throw himself at them was a sight they were promptly never going to forget. Gwaine was practically clinging to the wall for life support, one hand cradled to his chest as the hearty laughter kept flowing. Merlin wasn't fairing much better as the tears flowed freely down his face, laughter turning painful as they half stumbled, half crawled away from the scene of crime, falling into a nearby alcove in the wall. Squatting next to Gwaine as he laughter finally started to recede they got a few strange looks from the odd servant that had braved the corridors amongst the battle of wits.<p>

"As stupid as that was, their plan did work, though not in the way I think they expected. We might have to up our game if they can create such ideas under fire"

Voice slightly horse from laughter, Merlin nudged Gwaine lightly in the ribs, breaking the daze of laughter surrounding the knight.

"I need mead if I'm to compete with such genius. What next? Arthur constructing a wooden dragon and hiding in it"

That got a short burst of renewed laughter as the image ran through their head.

"But seriously if were going to do this properly I need mead"

"It wouldn't be Castle Seige if you weren't half drunk."

"Only half! I'm insulted good Sir. I take that as a personal challenge"

Whacking the air out of him the knight playfully swatted his back.

"Now split up and search for mead good Warlock"

Rolling his eyes, Merlin merely pointed down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"Fine then you go that way and I'll take the cellars. Just don't get caught."

The warlock paused in thought before adding.

"Or hit on the serving staff in the kitchens"

Standing to dust himself off the knight extended a hand to pull up his lanky friend. Embracing him in to a brotherly hug before releasing him once more. Merely scoffing at the earlier statement before making his way off, not forgetting to add his parting remark.

Shouting to the back of the retreating warlock the knight merely waved.

"Me get caught. Never. Nothing can take down the mighty Gwaine"

Watching as his friend disappeared round the corridor he made sure the coast was clear before also starting on his route.

Unaware of the silky voice laughing at his retreating back.

"Nothing eh, idiotic buffoon"

A glowing pair of red eyes stared down from the stone archways in the corridor. Scoffing unimpressed as the knight disappeared from sight.

What foolish people her master hung round with. Why linger with such weak filled minds. Indeed everyone in the castle was corrupting master's brain. Distracting him by pulling him into such puny games. He was worth more than that.

Sharp claws scrapped into the stonework in irritation, before the head popped to the side in contemplation. The screeching sound stopping as the idea hit her.

Perhaps though she could use this particular game to inact some revenge on one of her most hated people. The knight _Sir Gwaine_ could be dealt with and master would be none the wiser.

Red eyes glowed with pleasure at the idea of manipulation. A tactic mixed with fear she was good at. Now to just make use of a further few idiots.

Waiting as the three forms of Arthur, Leon and Lancelot arrived, she watched amused, as they stared bewildered on what route to take in the maze of corridors. Indeed they would do nicely.

Red eyes moving with the shadows to lower herself more to their height.

Her voice practically sneering at them.

"You will lose"

* * *

><p><strong>Gwaine just had to jinx himself didnt he. Poor, poor Gwaine. <strong>

**I would like to thank everyone for their great reviews and I humble ask for more! I crave them!**

**I would also like to apologise for the long wait, as Ive been swamped with coursework. Bare with me!**

**Big thanks to these reviewers who spurred me on with their support.**

_saroura92- Oh you know their all sat in the dungeons placing wagers on who get's caught next. Though I think we all know who it's going to be now._

_Pagen- Im sorry for the long wait in between chapters. Final project work is seriously inflicting on my writing time. Thanks for sticking with me though._

_FireChildSlytherin5- Thank's for your continued support. Hope you like this one too!_

_carinims01- As you ordered the next chapter. Hope it works for you._

_ebonypol- Your review actually made me cry. I'm so glad your enjoying this and I can only hope that I dont disapoint you. Big love to you._

_megs- I will of course post on here if I decide to move the story elsewhere. However at the moment I havent really got the hang of Livejournal. It confuses me. Im glad you find it funny aswell, I do try to keep it entertaining. Purely because there are way too many fics that have a depressive note around them._

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and I shall see you all next chapter. **

**At least I now dont have to worry about a mob lead by their drunk of a leader hunting me down. What harm could they do.**

***Merlin runs up***

**Merlin- They've taken the local tavern hostage and are refusing to let anyone go untill they got more mead.**

**Unicornkatt- That's my problem how?**

**Merlin- Theyve climbed on the roof and...and...**

**Unicornkatt- Spit it out man!**

**Merlin-...singing. They've started singing and the worst part is. There mixing up all the words!**

_***swoons***_

**Unicornkatt- The horror, the absolute horror! They must be stopped! Quick we must find some lyrics as soon as possible.**

**Merlin- What about all the people held hostage?**

**Unicornkatt- Priorites Merlin! The people can wait! Quick if we work together then we can solve this without Arthur finding out-**

_***loud shouting is heard in the distance***_

**Arthur- Who gave Gwaine a mob! What idiot gave Gwaine a mob!**

_***exchanges glance with Merlin***_

**Unicornkatt- Hide?**

**Merlin- My thoughts exactly!**

**Dont forget to review please!**

**Unicornkatt**

**x-x**


	10. Shadowed Dealings!

Merlin- Can my eyes be deceiving me or is this actually word font on a page?

Me- Jeez Merlin. Hurt a writer's feelings why don't you.

Merlin- You trying living on a blank piece of paper between every chapter and we'll see how jolly you are when we don't update our stories.

Me- Don't you live in Medieval Times?

Merlin- Do you even have an excuse this time?

Me- So you're telling me that you lot inhabit my laptop? Not the Medieval Times?

Merlin- That's what you choose to focus on here? Really!

Me- Well that and introducing my chapter yes. Which reminds me!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lolello for an inspiring email that spurred me back into writing this story. I'm not going to lie but Gwaine was not co-operating in this one and Lolello's words gave me renewed confidence to kick his butt into co-operation.

Here's to you my new friend! Internet Pen Pals forever!

Now go read all of you!

* * *

><p>"You will lose"<p>

The knights grounded to a stop at the demonic voice. Spinning round their eyes soon fell on an eerie familiar set of red eyes burning out at them from the shadows.

"What do you mean we will lose"

Leon spoke first as the red eyes rolled in an obviously bored notion.

"You are not taking this seriously therefore you will lose."

Arthur had to laugh at that. This mysterious voice of _so called wisdom_, thought this childish game should be taken seriously.

Caught up in his mirth, Arthur failed to notice the burning gauze, twitch violently in anger.

"Laugh your crown away then, young king. Let yourself be known as the round bellied fool of the throne. Infact shall we declare it now?"

Arthur would swear that those eyes sneered at him, if it were possible.

"Any magic user or invader may sink to such means to secure the castle. The great King Arthur defeated by a mere onslaught of the leafy variety. The mockery of the kingdom for sure. The jester of history!"

The shadows parted slightly to reveal a smiling pair of sharp white teeth . A biting laugh echoing through the deserted corridors.

"What do you want? Or did you just come to taunt and insult me once again."

Arthur found himself engaging with the shadow.

There was a pause as if the creature was contemplating his words before the dark tone responded.

"_Threaten… taunt..._hah! If I were to follow through on such petty acts of human culture it would positively belittle everything I stand for. No young king to merely describe the acts of horror for which I could inflict. Would leave but a naïve babe where a man once stood. For it would strip you of all pride and admiration in your failed human conception of strength and safekeeping"

The voice paused once again to let the comment sink in before continuing on. Soul crushing gauze never straying.

"Alas however to return to your other question. It is not what I want from you, _perish the thought_, but what I can offer you, to be more precise."

Speaking up Leon met the gauze of the phantom shadow.

"What deal would a shadow have to offer to our King?"

"Why I merely offer the whereabouts of the prey you seek. The irritating figure of one Sir Gwaine and my assurance in his easy capture."

The shadow practically growled in sick pleasure at the interested look appearing on Arthur's face.

"Such an offer would beg me to believe you warrant a favour in return from our king or are we to presume you emerged from where ever you dwell, out of the purity of your heart. As I doubt that is the case."

Stepping in front of Arthur, the body of Sir Lancelot obstructed the intensity of the red gauze and instead bore it upon himself. The shadowed lips twitching once more into a gleaming white teethed smile. The voice taking on a slightly deranged, high pitched squeal.

"Ah the knight stuck in a heavily stacked pyramid, alas speaks the first words of wisdom. How unfortunate that destiny has struck your heart. Though I must correct you on any delusion you might have on the purity of my own, as I assure you it is the blackest of them all."

Lancelot could swear for that one moment there was pity in those pits of hell fire red before the usual flicker of mirth returned.

"What do you mean pyramid-

"Riddled words are never clear unless you think to look back or even forward, Sir Knight. Lest you curb your lust for forbidden fruit, the emerald serpent will act as noose"

The demonic rhyming rose up in singsong.

"_One, Two, Three let us hang thee, for the forbidden fruit from the tree, has wound its way upon thee. For scripted word etched on skin was never meant for your kin. The price can never be paid and for that you must be slayed. For hallowed grounds your feet will dangle, be gone foul traitor with thy locked bangles_"

The haunted laughter sprang in shrieking pitch as chills of unease ran through the body of Lancelot. The words sounding like mad drivel but with the faint echoes of meaning. Though it soon passed as did the shrieking.

"Though of course you are correct. Indeed I have my price that the young king here must agree to pay. I will help in the capture of Sir Gwaine and in return he will owe me one deed for which he cannot refuse or deny. No matter what is asked of him. These are my terms"

The shadows flickered closer as Arthur was left to deal with the offer. Contemplating other options available to him and voicing his possible rejection.

"What's to say that I refuse your offer and continue on in this game without your assistance? We have faired well so far, surely it is just a matter of time before favour lies in our hand"

"Are you not down two out of five?"

"One of those two is a proven idiot and as such is not my fault"

"A wise man would not look at the idiot but the man who leads and influences him for the fault"

The shadow revealed in the displeasure that flew across Arthur's face before resuming.

"Indeed you are right but let me put it like this. Do you have time to dally in such game trivialities when your own time period is left without a king? Yes it all boils down to time. Who can say how long you've been absent from the past. A mere day, a passing week or perhaps longer. Who can fathom out such a time period when ancient magic is involved"

Unease washed away the confidence Arthur had been feeling as his time period was brought into play.

Indeed the creature was right, who knew how long him and his knights had been gone. Yes it had been a day in this time period but maybe it had been longer in theirs. The longer Camelot went without a king and its knights the more time his kingdom was at risk of Siege and War. Not to mention the fate of his beloved Guinevere.

Momentarily freaking out, Arthur began the reconsideration of the shadow's deal.

Panic throwing him off as the option seemed to be withdrawn, as the demonic eyes turned from him and his knights.

"No you are right. The Great young king does not need the help of this observer. My darkest wishes to you and your knights. I will depart and leave you to your delusion of favour"

"No wait"

Arthur called out, hand shooting forward to brush the dark haze of hovering mist.

"But Sire, how can you trust such a creature that we know little of. Let alone the name!"

The shouted protest of Leon, the first to rise up.

Keeping his gauze locked on the shadows as if to pin them there. Arthur addressed the knight's worries. Voice surprising him by taking on a calm and authorative tone.

"Leon we need to consider the other factors in this. Put aside the problem of getting back and the time that will take and look at what hours we have wasted here. Playing nought but silly games of hide and seek with ourselves. We need to think of all we have left behind and what our absence might mean"

"I understand the pressing need to return Sire. But all we know of _that thing-_

An angry hiss ripped out towards Leon at the words.

_-_is that it appears to inhabit Merlin's chambers and even he has yet to confirm it's alliance, let alone existence. For all we know it could be a deranged act of black magic."

"You offend me Sir Knight. I assure you that I am no _mere thing_ of deranged sorcery. But a powerful entity of old magic. One who has no problem in smiting insulting knights."

Easing back a step, Leon raised his hands in defence of the threat.

"I don't mean to insult I merely point out the facts presented. How do we know where your loyalties lie?"

"I am loyal to my master and my master only if that will soothe your thoughts. I have no compassion for any other. Nor do I deny my pleasure in their suffering"

The shadow offered up honestly. Tone slightly scary in how truth filled the words were.

"Then why offer such a deal to Arthur then"

The red eyes blinked lazily and titled slightly.

"Boredom and my continued pleasure in ruining the life of Sir Gwaine"

"It can't be just that surely."

"None of you here can say that the knight in question has not ruined something in your life. Be it a moment or event?

There was a collect pause of breath as none moved to contradict the statement.

"Exactly"

The shadow pronounced smugly.

Glancing one last time at the wary looks adjourning the faces of his two knights, Arthur shifted his point of eye contact. Voice not betraying the anxiety he felt within, upon securing such a deal. A deal none the less he was prepared to make for the sake of Camelot. His Camelot.

"I Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot have heard and hereby agree to the deal that has been offered. I pledge my person and sword to any cause, which I may be called upon to assist with at your command"

Never breaking eye contact, he quickly pulled together an alliance pledge that years in the royal household had prepared him for, the shadow's bobbing against his still outstretched hand.

"Fine words indeed young king. Sometimes you do show great promise in the destiny that haunts your every footstep."

Arthur felt a surge of pride flush through him at the comment. Though somewhere in the back of his brain was telling him he shouldn't. However as quickly as it came the compliment was soon rushed away as the shadow continued on. Barely allowing a gap for self reflection.

"However the pledge alone will not suffice. This is not the dealings of court between kinsmen. The pledge you make with me is a life bonding contract and requires more than mere words to decorate the deal with value."

The shadow's looming round the creature expanded as if by some invisible command until the gap between the two parties was breeched and the black coils of smoke and cloud rolled amongst the tips of Arthur's fingers. A surprising burning sensation that left him feeling scorched but the increasing proximity of two gleaming red eyes might have been the cause for the sudden change in feeling.

"Place your hand into my shroud young king and the deal will be struck. Do not hesitate no harm will befall you during the binding of our deal, I assure you"

Clenching his fist and raising it till it was eyelevel with himself. Arthur uncurled his fingers one by one till the flat of his palm blocked out part of the shadows. Holding his breath slightly he plunged his hand into the shroud, ignoring the shrieked protests of his two knights.

The unpleasant tingling that took over his hand caused him to flinch as each coil bore the feel of an iron brander, etching their mark into his skin and slowly ascending. The abyss of dark coils swirling round and down his forearm to form a shadowed gauntlet that quickly dispersed as quickly as it had formed. Leaving Arthur to question whether he had actually seen a gauntlet or the shadows had messed with his eyes.

"The contract is sealed, await my mark to show my part has been played out and yours is to begin."

The deep voice pulled Arthur back to the creature. The shadows almost dispersed. Save for the small gathering formed upon the pillar tops of the corridor where the eerie pair of red eyes peered down at him.

"You will find Sir Gwaine in the palace kitchens. Currently preoccupied with trying to gain the attention of one of the kitchen assistants. His nature will be his undoing and assure you his easy capture. Infact I can guarantee that you will not lift a finger in securing him. Do hurry along now"

With that said the shadows thinned out leaving Arthur and his two knights alone in the corridor. The path to the kitchen area laid clear by the small shadowed cloud puffs that floated slowly to the floor before evaporating.

Looking down at his now free hand Arthur slowly turned it round so as to analysis anything different but noting nothing of change. Turning back round he locked gauzes with his knights. A silent conversation passing between them as Arthur smiled and waved his hand to show no damage, before sharing one collected nod to discuss what had transpired another time.

Quickly taking off after the fading path of clouds.

* * *

><p>The quest for alcohol in the kitchen to be honest was not going well. After pulling out half of the kitchen cupboards continents and spreading them in a colourful mess on the floor and a sweep of all shelves, he had so far come up short.<p>

Gwaine just hoped Merlin was having more luck in the cellars afterall that was where Arthur tended to smuggle the good stuff away from him. The kitchen had been emptied of any vast or singular quantities of alcohol a short two weeks after he took up permanent residence at the castle.

Wait.

That sneaky warlock.

Smacking his head against one of the various shelves decorating the kitchen Gwaine let out a loud groan of annoyance. Slamming a hand heavily against the stone worked walls.

"Stupid Merlin and his interventions"

No doubt Arthur had put him up to it.

Again.

Why was there no one that could possibly help him right now in his time of need. Next chance he got he was talking to Arthur about hiring more staff.

Especially in an unmanned kitchen.

Not one soul to offer him aid at all.

"Sir Gwaine, if you would but tell me what it is your looking for perhaps I could be of assistance"

Ok maybe that was a small lie on being offered aid.

Especially if you were to ask the young assistant who had dogged at his heels since his entry into the kitchen. Especially after the immediate path of destruction he had set upon. But in his defence things tended to get a bit blurry when he was questing for alcohol and as any good person should know.

_Never get between a man and his beverage lest you be ignored or chopped down._

A common saying as any other.

"Sir Gwaine…"

A saying apparently she didn't know if her persistence was anything to go by.

Moving his head from its position on the wall he spared a look at the small assistant stood nervously wringing her hands on the edge of one of his mess piles. Her voice reaching an increasing octave as she continued to address him. Her eyes glancing to him and the pile with every word.

From that alone he gathered she was new, as most castle staff were accustomed to getting either one of the other knights, Merlin or Arthur to come deal with him in situations like this.

That and he couldn't put a name to a face and Gwaine prided himself on knowing almost every female member of the castle staff and nobility. Especially the cute faced ones.

From the twins Rosie and Jane in the laundry room, to Guinevere's maid Mary, all the way up to Arthur.

"I am afterall only here to help Sir Gwaine so if you would please…"

Oh right she was still here.

He really needed to stop spacing out when people were talking to him. Cute little kitchen assistants included.

He wondered if she knew anywhere in the castle that stocked any mead or wine. Being new, he had the chance that cook hadn't informed her yet of the castle rule on supervised Gwaine alcohol pick-ups from the kitchen or any staff member. One of the many new Arthur and Merlin collaboration's on castle rules.

Or as Gwaine liked to call it _'ruining his fun'_.

Scowling in annoyance at the duo briefly, he schooled his best signature smile and went to address the assistant. However his sight fell to one of his shelf victims lying by her feet first. To be more specific a bowl containing a large bunch of thick, red grapes.

Grapes.

He distinctly remembered grapes playing a big role in the ingredients list to making wine in one of Merlin's books he had read.

He remembered because the book had been chucked at his head along with the frustrated words of '_entertain yourself and go learn something'_ followed by a door magically slamming in his face.

Disturbing Merlin during finance week hadn't been one of his finest moves, but now looking back it could be his lifeline in completing his kitchen quest.

If only he had read past the first page.

Curse the allure of pummelling new knight recruits instead. Of all the things to be his downfall it had to involve reading.

He could have been sat toasting to his genius amongst a horde of homemade wine by now.

But then how hard could it really be.

He was Sir Gwaine, one of the lead knights of Albion and whose name struck fear into the heart of any opponent be that on the field of battle or drinking. He could do this easy.

Taking the stance of a victorious warrior he grabbed the grapes from the floor, startling the poor assistant in the process. Glancing round the remaining intact part of the kitchen he observed the array of ingredients on offer to go with his prize of grapes before marching over to one of the clear kitchen tables and helping himself to an empty mixing bowl.

The assistant closely behind him as she regarded him with an even bigger look of worry as he dumped the grapes into the bowl before pounding them with a rolling pin, resulting in a purplish mess adjourning the bottom of the bowl. Now all he had to do was make sure the colour remained a violet colour and he would surely have wine. At least he hoped. Now to tackle the problem of taste. If he kept to his favourite foods then surely it would turn out ok. But first to deal with a little crowding problem.

Feeling increasingly boxed in as the girl shuffled closer and closer into his personal bubble he squirmed as a pair of eyes found their way over his shoulder.

"If your still offering your help I could use it now"

His voice making the girl jump back. Away from his personal space. Choosing instead to move round to the other side of the table to face him.

"I need some apples…"

Gesturing with one hand he motioned for her name

"Maya and what may I ask are the apples for?"

The question was drawn out as Maya raised an eyebrow in waiting.

"A cook never reveals their secrets"

Gwaine flashed her, what he hoped was once of his best smiles.

Watching him with an uneasy eye the girl moved to fetch the desired fruit. Repeatedly glancing back as she crossed the kitchen and quickly returned. Handing over the green skinned apples, Gwaine stared at them before looking back up at her then back to the apples again.

"These are green"

"Yes"

"I wanted red"

"We don't have any red ones"

"Purple then, I'll take purple"

Maya regarded him with a strange look as she took the apples back.

"There's no such thing as purple apples Sir Gwaine. Maybe if you told me what it is your making I could be of more help"

"Of course purple apples exist Maya. Honestly"

"….."

"They are a closely guarded food source of the order of the bells. You would not be the first to doubt their existence."

"…."

"See theirs the look again. I don't think you believe me either. If it helps Merlin, the court warlock, has met the group personally"

"It's not my job to speculate Sir Gwaine I can just tell you we have no purple apples"

"Such a shame too, they have such a pleasant taste"

"I can only assume from your experience Sir. Anything else in the meantime however I might be able to get you?"

"I need Lard. A block of lard…"

Trailing off in thought he glanced down at his attire before continuing.

"Oh and an apron"

"Right…"

Maya drew off as she regarded him with a funny look, making Gwaine cross his arms defensively.

"Any particular colour Sir Gwaine"

The twitch of a smile that threatened to break her face wasn't put off as a loose grape, that had escaped his early mashing, was flung at her.

"Less sass from you"

"As you wish Sir Gwaine"

Turning his back on the giggling Maya, he resumed his hunt for suitable ingredient to add to his mixture.

Spotting some lavender in one of the many pots and jars, he pulled out a handful and before he could question it, added the plant to the grape mix. Mashing the plant in the process.

He could use flowers right?

They were purple at least.

Again not questioning it his thoughts were soon drawn by one of his favourite foods. Or to be correct, two of them.

Pork could go in too right. Or maybe some chicken?

Perhaps on this ingredient he would take a second opinion. Afterall he wouldn't want to ruin his concoction with the wrong meat accessory. Holding up the two options he called for Maya's attention.

"Maya which do you think pork or chicken"

"To go with lavender, grapes and lard?"

"So far yes"

"Honestly"

"Of course, you're my assistant here"

Glancing at the squished mess in the bowl and the offered chicken and pork Gwaine was holding Maya shook her head and backed away. Hands raised.

"I don't think I want to know what you're making anymore"

* * *

><p>Drawing nearer to the kitchens, Arthur motioned for his knights to slow pace. Moving from a brisk walk to a more crouched creep, as they arrived at the main entrance. The shadowed figures of the kitchen occupants, passing through the space in the slightly ajar door space.<p>

Gesturing for Leon and Lancelot to stop, Arthur peered cautiously around the door edge, not taking any chances after his previous encounter in the corridor, to see if their arrival had been detected. Thankfully however he remained unseen and continued his visual. Looking round his eyes soon fell upon the figures of Gwaine and a young girl, presumably a kitchen worker, stood peering into what appeared to be a bowl from his vantage point. Though the contents he couldn't make out. Judging by the girl's ever increased facial horror it was probably for the best though.

A tap on the shoulder, made him turn his head to the anticipating faces of his two knights. Both of whom were trying to peer round him to glance into the kitchen.

"Well Sire, did the creature speak correctly. Is Gwaine in there?"

Leon was lightly shoved out the way as Lancelot tried to see the form of Gwaine through the small gap.

"Yes the creature was correct. Gwaine is in there"

"What evil is he plotting in their now? Can you see Arthur?"

Leon regained his earlier position as he knocked Lancelot back. The small push war roaming back and forth between them.

"Is Merlin in their aswell Sire?"

Turning back and letting the questions wash over him, he resumed his watch. Looking to gather anything that might give them the advantage in capturing the older Gwaine.

"Well Merlin isn't in their from what I can gather which is an advantage-

There was a collective sigh of relief from behind him.

-by the looks of it though Gwaine is…..cooking?"

"Cooking up evil. That's defiantly an accurate term when Gwaine is involved Arthur. Good one"

Huffing in annoyance at how slow his knights could be sometimes. Arthur resisted the urge to knock their heads together as he received a good natured slap to the back accompanied by the hushed laughter of Lancelot.

"No I didn't mean in a literal term. Besides the more pressing issue here is the apron he's wearing"

"Why would he need an apron-

"Arthur would it be possible to sneak in and apprehend him?"

-If he's stopped to do some baking so help me!"

"Well Leon if we spread out then it might be possible…"

"I will dunk his head in the moat when I get my hands on him"

Lancelot felt the glares before he saw them.

"Lancelot will you pay attention. We are trying to plot out our plan of attack here"

"Arthur's right Lancelot. Besides we don't even have a moat"

"Then I'll make him dig one and then the dunking shall commence"

"Right….."

"_Gwaine is it meant to be that colour?"_

The female voice, slightly muffled through the door, caught all their attention. Causing one large dog pile to form at the door crack in order to see. The forms of older Gwaine and a young girl now visible to Lancelot and Leon aswell.

"_Well that's the colour of the wine I normally drink"_

"_You drink brown coloured…"_

There was a pause from the girl as she seemed to look between Gwaine and the mysterious bowl.

"_Let me get this right. You were making wine?"_

The slow question seemed to confuse Gwaine as they watched him shrug.

"_Well yes, wasn't it obvious?"_

"_Not with what I witnessed go into that mix"_

"_Everyone knows grapes are a key ingredient"_

"_Pork"_

There was another collect pause as Gwaine looked back down at the bowl again before returning another confused look at the girl.

"_You think I should of gone with chicken?"_

Chicken in wine? Arthur was getting more confused by the second and from the whispers of his two knights. He wasn't the only one.

"Did I hear that right? Pork used to make wine…"

"I knew Gwaine was slightly messed up but really…"

"_So what you're saying is you don't put pork or chicken in wine?"_

"_No Gwaine. Neither do you put lavender into wine because the colours are similar"_

"_Says who?"_

"_Any wine merchant in the trade business"_

"_Well obviously those wine merchants know nothing"_

"_Says the expert. Remind me again how your experience and knowledge outrank those people"_

"_If you must know I read a book"_

"He read. Gwaine actually read a book. Pinch me Leon this must be a dream"

"…."

"Ouch. Not so hard"

"Will you two keep it down I can't hear what their saying"

"_You know I liked you better when you were all awkward and silent"_

"_Well I liked my kitchen in a neat organised way, but you don't see me complaining"_

"_But you are now, so that defeats the point of what you're saying"_

"_Are you always such a smart mouth or is it just on special occasions"_

"_My mere presence is a special occasion, has no one told you yet?"_

The girl from Arthur's view looked on the edge of lunging at the grinning Gwaine. A fact that he was sure would be egged on by Lancelot and Leon.

However it appeared that fate decided to intervene on behalf of Gwaine's life.

The kitchen bells loudly sounding to indicate the assistants summoning to wherever the bell user orientated from.

"_Saved by the bell it would appear. If you'll excuse me."_

Turning the women made her way towards the door. The door they were currently piled against.

Trying to scoot back fast involved an unfortunate further tangling of limbs as they exchanged knocks and pushes to separate themselves.

"_You do realise when I get back I expect you to help clean up the mess you made in here"_

"_Have I told you about the strange group of men who kidnap me when high copious amounts of mess are involved?"_

"_Well if it happens, expect me to come rescue your ass. I would hate for the mess to get lonely"_

"_I never knew you cared Maya." _

Hearing the loud sigh followed by the rattling of the door knob, Arthur tried moving back to escape the trajectory of the door. However it appeared to be too late as it opened to reveal the irked form of the women that they had been spying on. Pausing mid step she glanced down confused as she noticed the forms of the three men for the first time. Watching as they peered round her into the kitchen.

Hearing the movement of Gwaine still unaware of their presence she watched as they all made shushing notions and pleading eyes at her.

"Not even going to ask"

* * *

><p>Hearing the fading footsteps of Maya as she went to deal with her summons. Gwaine was left alone and unsupervised with his vile looking concoction.<p>

Never a wise move on anyone's behalf as grabbing a nearby spoon ladle he poured the mixture into an empty bottle he had found amongst his earlier carnage.

Unlike his preferred choice of a violet wine colouring the substance had taken on a more dirty brown colour. Blame he put on the broccoli that he had added in at the last minute. Greens were supposed to be good for him afterall. At least that was what Merlin was always saying. Maybe he would leave it out next time.

Holding the now full bottle closer, he tenderly sniffed at the mixture, surprisingly not flinching away in horror at the aroma. Or lack of aroma as weirdly it didn't smell of anything. In his experience all wine had a fruity smell to it. Perhaps this was a sign that his homemade wine was truly better. A success. There was only one option.

Tasting.

Peering round him to check for potential people that might stop him. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig. Lumps of pork, lard and even some of the lavender stems unleashed upon his stomach and taste buds. Clumpy pieces of mixture brushing his throat instead of the smooth texture of the wine he was used to, causing him to rip the bottle away as he gaged slightly.

Yes the broccoli had defiantly been a mistake.

Curse the green vegetable and it supposed goodness.

However as the gagging phase passed him, he couldn't deny the somewhat pleasant after burn taste. It wasn't as potent as wine or any alcohol he had tasted for that matter, but it was defiantly unique. Defiantly a Gwaine recipe.

Putting the bottle down next to the remaining mix in the bowl he laughed manically to himself. Shouting to the kitchen ceiling, despite the risk of getting caught. Too lost in his mirth.

"It worked! It worked!"

Before promptly pitching forward as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Sadly missing the loud, valiant display of Arthur, Leon and Lancelot bursting through the doors.

* * *

><p>THUMP<p>

The sight of Gwaine fainting at their entrance, immediately silenced the loud shouting.

"Arthur it would seem our scare tactic worked too well"

Walking over and kneeling by the unconscious body of Gwaine. Lancelot nudged the prone form, receiving no response. The other two quickly following.

"As scary as I believe our war cry to be. Perhaps it had more to do with whatever this stuff is"

Pointing to a semi full bottle of presumed wine and freshly brewed liquid lying in the mixing bowl next to it. The knights shuffled closer to investigate.

Lifting the ladle full of brown liquid from the bowl at the encouragement of his knights. Arthur dabbed a small amount onto his finger before popping it into his mouth.

Gagging a moment later at the horrendous taste and reaching to cleanse the residue off his tongue. Fingers pulling out something small and grisly, to which Leon wrinkled his nose at.

"Is that pork…"

"I can only hope Leon, I can only hope"

"What are we going to do about moving him then"

Lancelot gestured behind them at the floor location of Gwaine.

Arthur flicking his eyes between the two knights before proposing his solution.

"I'll play you both for it."

"That sounds fair. Don't you agree Leon?"

"On the count of three then"

"One, two three"

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Dragon"

Arthur grinned victoriously at the glares he got in response to his move. Already having planned his victory beforehand. Betting on his knights forgetting the trump move from the last game they had played.

"Oh come on we never clarified if that one was banned or not, besides I'm the king. Either way Lancelot lost"

"Sire is correct as my paper would have beaten your rock"

Leon pointed out as Lancelot crossed his arms moodily. Muttering aloud to himself.

"I hate you both"

The loud cough from the floor however startled them slightly as turning round the wide eyed figure of Gwaine, sprawled still on the floor, appeared to have woken up. Eyes ghosting over their forms in confusion.

"Well at least now I don't have to carry him"

Leon elbowing Lancelot at the comment.

"How did you lot find me so fast. It's almost too easy..?"

The gruff voice of Gwaine drifting off as his eyes seemed to drift upwards, catching sight of something they had yet to notice.

"How dare you plot my capture with the opposition. _She devil!_"

Raising an angry finger at the ceiling, the others followed its direction to see the swirl of black clouds hovering above on a high shelf.

"Be thankful it is not your demise I plotted instead, you drunken oaf"

The barbed voice coiled out in reply. The red glow of anger echoing off Gwaine to mirror on the shadowed form.

"Just wait till I speak with Merlin. Then try and hide devil-

Gwaine's shout however was cut off as Arthur, Lancelot and Leon watched as a pot fell from the shelf and knocked the knight straight in the head. Gwaine blacking out at the hit.

"My what an unfortunate accident"

The cackling howl that accompanied made them all shuffle back from Gwaine uncomfortably. Eyes looking for more stray missile pots or potential plates that could fall. Red eyes flashing in amusement at their unease as they were called to attention.

"It would seem that my part in our bargain has come to an end young king. Such a shame too. I was having a most glorious time watching the oaf flounder"

Shadows licking out below, the eyes jumped to a lower standing shelf to sit level with them. As if waiting for something else to happen, though Arthur could not begin to fathom what.

Until that is, Lancelot spotted something amiss.

"Arthur your wrist, look at your wrist"

"Huh…"

Gauzing down Arthur noticed the small black intricate design of a hound inked upon the inner part of his wrist. The pattern having seemingly appeared out of nowhere, though it gleamed up at him in a mocking tone. Something, Arthur was sure he would of remembered seeing, being marked upon his skin.

Scratching at it, the ink did not perish or remove itself as he ran towards a nearby water bucket in panic. Dunking his hand into the water and scrubbing it hard with a brush. The mark remaining strong throughout. Though his skin turned an irritated red at the attention.

"That will not work, it is a mark of our contract young king. Or had you forgotten"

All eyes tuned to the shroud as Arthur dropped his attempt at removing the mark and marched dangerously close to the creature.

"You did this? You and your black magic have tainted me. Undo it now before I cut you down"

The shadows as always seem unimpressed with the threat as the voice carried on in the creature's usual dark tone.

"The mark is below the fold of skin and carved into muscle and bone. When your debt to me is paid then it will fade to nothing once more. However till then nothing can remove it and it will act as a constant reminder of your pledge to me."

Scrubbing his unmarked hand through his hair, Arthur voiced his further frustration.

"What is it then that you ask of me so I may complete it and remove this foul mark from my hand?"

"Dear King your time of use has yet to arise and until that time I am within my right to hold on your task"

Puffing out in a giant cloud of smoke, the eyes narrowed dangerously. Shutting up Arthur before he could speak any further.

"Remember to deny me, is to deny your right to live. Respect my mark young king or find yourself stripped of all you love."

Shroud once again evaporating into thin air. The last words of the creature cackled out at the knights. Raising shivers on all their necks and leaving them frozen in place. No challenge issued to the creatures departure.

"May shadows guard your treasures gentleman"

* * *

><p>This is now my longest chapter to date and I hope everyone enjoyed it.<p>

Please, please, please review! I would love to have the feedback! I also plan to reply to all the reviews I get if that influences you more! Hint, Hint!

Also I actually pose a question for you this time my readers so please reply.

_In a possible jail breakout. What would Merlin and Gwaine's song/ theme tune be?_

Love you all my precious readers!

Unicornkatt

x-x


	11. Curiosity killed the Katt?

Greeting most faithful and neglected readers!

I'm sorry this isn't the chapter you all have been waiting so, so patiently for, I know it's been a LONG time since my last post!

It's because of this I'm actually writing this little note, you see after the fun that was Chapter 10 came out, allot of things in my real life kicked off in quite a negative way.

It's just started to even out a little bit as of late, even though some days are still bad, alas however I don't wish to bore you with my real life problems. I'm sure you all have enough of your own!

So basically the jist of this note is to find out whether you guys are actually still interested in the continuation of this story. I'm not going to lie and say I have every chapter written out or planned, because I tend to go with the flow and let the fun take a hold, as that's what this story is about for me. FUN!

The genius, yet idiotic antics, of Gwaine, the disgruntled Merlin being willing dragged into the mischievous and poor, poor Arthur being the victim.

But mostly my love for Gwaine and his schemes! They come to me. Not matter how OC they may be!

So yeah, if you guys are still interested in this story let me know and I shall pick it back up and get back to it, after all there is more fun to be had and a game at the very least to finish !

Plus for those who read my little mind splurge _'The Witch That Wouldn't Leave'_ I do plan to update that soon, my little oneshots of weirdness and Uther torture shall commence once more MUAHAHAHA!

Thank you for reading!

XxKattxX


	12. Volunteering was not an option!

Greetings Loyal Readers and Reviewers,

I was overwhelmed with the love that you guys responded with in regards to my question! Plus your patience for waiting so long! You guys are pure gold!

So after a LONG wait here, enjoy the new chapter =)

Plus a big thanks to Lolello, for reading over the chapter for me before it was published here. You are a star girl!

* * *

><p>"<em>Prison cell"<em>

"_No Gwaine"_

"_Prisoners"_

"_Nope"_

"Wait, wait, WAIT! Hold up here and let me get this right, because frankly I don't understand"

Dragging a weary hand through the front locks of his hair, Arthur regarded his jailed knights with a disbelieving look. Lancelot and L eon standing tall behind him, both sharing equal looks of confusion, as Arthur continued to try and understand the situation they had arrived to.

"So basically whilst me, Lance and Leon have been terrorised, threatened and traumatised, all whilst running round half the castle after Gwaine's idiotic future self, the other half of the duo has been sat there the ENTIRE TIME!"

Pointing in the direction of the oppositions cell, Arthur couldn't help the raise in his voice as said duo were sprawled, quite calmly, against the wall of their cell, ignoring the prince as they carried on their conversation. Gwaine continuing to guess at whatever it was Merlin was looking at.

"Pretty much"

The chorus reply from his jailed team, had Arthur throwing his head back with an almighty groan of annoyance. The whole situation made no sense, what with the duo's earlier defiance in capture, why now would Merlin willingly walk into their team's cell and admit defeat.

"_Prison floor"_

"_Hint, the word is not, nor does it contain prison"_

"I don't why your so frustrated Sire, surely this means we've won the game, thus allowing us the map with the means to get us back home"

Arthur admired Lancelot's positivity to no end, he always had, however something about the whole situation just didn't sit right. The whole affair with Gwaine's capture, made Merlin's surrender seem almost easy and dare he say _disappointing_. It was this fact, for which he found himself half-heartedly agreeing with Lancelot statement. Though something still didn't fully sit right with him, if the slight shivers he felt creeping up his back at intervals were any indication.

"_Princess" _

"_Getting warmer"_

"_Pretentious" _

"_Warmer"_

"_Prissy"_

"_Accurate but no" _

Or perhaps there was a simpler explanation for the shivers after all.

"_Prat!"_

"_For all future evidence, I don't condone its wrong"_

"**WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"**

Roaring round to the future pair, the nonchalant attitude of the duo had finally grated through the last layer of patience Arthur had left. Unsurprisingly he was spared but a glance of indifference before the two resumed their game of sorts, from what Arthur could guess anyway, though he could fathom it was at his expense somehow.

"What happened to all the bravado, the mocking and the boasting that you two had earlier? Do you not even care that you've lost?

Leon as always had his back, voicing the question in the room before he had a chance to. It seemed he wasn't the only one suspicious about the whole affair, but Leon wasn't one of his top knights for no reason after all.

It seemed the question from Leon had done the trick however, as he suddenly found himself the sole attention of two sets of eyes.

"You guys do realise it was just a game right?"

It was ironic that the very meaning of what they had spent the last few hours doing, actually was just in fact a childish game. The irony being that the physical embodiment of childish nature was the one doing the reminding. A fact that was begrudgingly staring at him with a knowing grin littering his otherwise stoic face, Arthurs mind in no doubt that the future knight knew exactly what he was thinking.

Which if Gwaine wanted to play _that _little game then two could play it just as easy.

"A game that we won and shall be collecting the spoils for, aha! How do you like that!"

Chuckling smugly at his declaration, Arthur felt the jubilation of his team overtake the sound of the jail block. The silence from the other team, all the acknowledgment he needed as swinging round he pointed towards his sides, jail cell. Three eager faces staring up at him through the bars.

"Lancelot let the others out, it's time we go collect our prize!"

The cheering resumed as the proud form of Lancelot crossed over and closed a hand on the cell door and pulled.

Only for it to stay firmly sealed shut.

"Um Sire it won't budge"

The confused voice of Lancelot rang clear as the knight, now along with the addition of Leon, continued to pull with no avail on the bars. The cheering having ceased as all effort was concentrated on the stuck door, with both sides being pushed and pulled.

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"Shush Merlin, don't run the entertainment"

"It's really uncomfortable to watch"

"I know right, it's glorious"

Letting go of the cell bar he was pulling on, the unimpressed stare of Arthur fell on the future duo watching with clear amusement from their cell floor.

"Explain, now"

Arthur was through playing around, he wanted his knights out the cell and then out of this crazed future. Back to his kingdom where everything made sense and everything went right for him.

"You have to go collect your winnings for the cells to unlock, it's to secure a fair game and to make sure there is no last minute cheating. The judge, in this case our glorious Queenie pie, will escort you back and then release everyone"

The _'well duh'_ expression on the futures knights face making up for what had not been said out loud, but still hitting all the right nerves.

Huffing to himself, he grabbed both the shoulders of Leon and Lancelot, proceeding to drag the two knights away from the cell door and towards the exit. Not saying a word as he crossed round the corner and disappeared from sight, the last echoing call of Future Gwaine ringing in the background.

"A thanks wouldn't go amiss you know"

Arthur might just possibly have to punch him before he went back to his time.

* * *

><p>"So I guess we all sit here till they let us out then right?"<p>

The question from Elyan broke the silence between the two opposing cells. The question directed at the bent form of the future Gwaine as he hovered over his co-cellmate. Both from what he could see, caught up in some sort of mural art on the wall. Though the image from his vantage he couldn't quite decipher. The voice of the future figure of Gwaine calling back in response.

"Well yes and no"

Elyan watched, slightly confused at the answer, as the future of Gwaine rose to his feet and crossed his arms through the bars of his cell door. A goofy grin stretched wide on his face as he rose a finger to point at him, past Gwaine and Percival.

"You see you three get to stay in there, we however-"

The finger turned back towards the user.

"-will be leaving"

"Oh and how do you expect to do that, the games over and only King Arthur can let you out"

Elyan sarcastic voice ringing loud at the ludicrous statement.

"You see that's where you're _oh so wrong_"

It was almost scary the way the future knight sung the last part.

"What do you mea-"

The future knight cut him off, voice switching quickly into a straight tone. Voice deadly serious.

"The game is far from over"

"But you two got ca-

"Only I got caught"

"Yes but Merlin clearly surr-"

"Who said I surrendered"

Dead silence fell as the scarily calm voice of a previously silent Merlin spoke up. Amusement littering the warlocks face as standing up, he turned to peer through the bars at the three past faces opposite.

"You put yourself in your team's cell earlier, you forfeited!"

The defensive tone of Elyans voice, querying the warlock's statement.

"I did no such thing"

The calm response of the warlock, prompting Elyan's voice to rise in response.

"You're standing right there in the cell, whilst Arthur and the others are off to collect the map part, what do you call that"

"A perfectly executed plan"

The knight froze in place. The information sinking in as the future duo opposite continued on without pause with their mural work.

"What's with the small clouds around Arthur's head Merlin?"

Just an artistic view on the steam that will blow out his head when he realises we duped him"

The future knight threw a questioning glance over at the sniggering warlock as he picked up a piece of loose chalk.

"Right, well budge over then, Arthur's not nearly looking round enough in your interpretation."

Pushing Merlin slightly, Gwaine smudged round the figure of the Arthur's stomach and draw a rather large circle to replace it

"There much more lifelike now"

The knight breathed with satisfaction.

"Now who's needlessly provoking the rage of Arthur"

Pulling himself from the ground, the warlock rolled his eyes in amusement as he turned back towards the curious gazes of the three past knights. Mockingly pulling them in with a sweep of a finger and a little point towards the currently locked cell door.

"Observe gentleman"

Using nothing but a pinkie, the three knights watched in horror as the Warlock pushed the jail cell door open with ease and strolled out. His companion laughing in mirth as he skipped out behind, door slamming shut behind the pair. The colours depicting their selected cell, wavering with the force before disappearing and reappearing above the cell to the left. The action leaving the three past knights gaping with disbelief. Percival finding his voice to mutter the phrase all three were thinking.

"How…how did we miss that, we've been in here the entire time!"

"To re-illiterate my earlier point gentleman, shutting myself in my teams marked cell, _I did no such thing_"

The warlock graceful padded over to their cell door to stand in an almost regal like manner, as if to observe them, a far cry from the lanky servant they all knew from the past. If anything, the future Gwaine was less the noble he should be, almost tripping in his haste to reach their cell door.

"Gentleman, this is why you get a warlock as a best friend"

Pulling to a stop beside his friend, the future knight exchanged a quick glance between them before turning an almost evil grin on the three before him. The involuntary step back they all took merely a precaution, hitting the back wall of the cell as they aimed to be out of arms reach.

"Merlin, remind me again on the Cast Siege rules regarding captured opposition"

The gauze of future Gwaine drifted along their backed up forms, words drawing out in long pauses, as a dawning smile slowly made its way on the warlocks face.

"It depends on the rule"

"You guys just make the rules up as you go along!"

The stuttering voice of Elyan spoke up once more.

"Actually it's all written down in a personal handy leather bound copy, that I keep on my person at all times"

As if to prove a point, the future form of Gwaine began patting down his tunic until a small yell of triumph indicated his intended prize had been found. A small black leather bound book with a strange symbol was carefully pulled out and handed to the warlock. The rustling of pages faint as the knight returned his attention back to the three. Merlin nose deep, as he searched for some unknown rule.

"Note the great detailing on the cover"

"You carry that around?"

The future Gwaine practically glowed at the question from Percival.

"But of course, Merlin and I both have personal copies. They contain our logo, slogan and we even signed the front pages to authenticate them, along with the date that commemorates the start of the glorious game called Castle Siege"

As if on cue, Merlin drew back from the small book to glance fondly at the knight beside him before garnishing the past three with a small smile.

"You wouldn't understand yet"

The gentle voice of the warlock, if anything, drew more interested glances.

"It is a tale that truly cemented the status of our friendship as the best and truest of all"

The knight drew the warlock into a one armed hug, bright smiles exchanged between the duo.

"Indeed now-

The warlocks face morphed instantaneously from fond exasperation to instant sly grin as the jailed three were once more prime targets of the duos gaze.

-looking at rule 8 concerning team participation, the subject of the rules concerning opposing team members once captured in co-operation with the other team gets, well let's say _vague_"

"How vague we speaking here Merlin?

"Nonexistent"

"Excellent"

It was almost scary how two individuals could share the exact same look of pure malicious evil at once and in exact sync.

"Co-operation, as in to team up with the two of you to take down Arthur"

Two pairs of hands, instantly when to the mouth of past Gwaine at Percival's question. Quelling any sign of potential mutiny from the most unpredictable knight of the past group. The action lifting a chuckle from the future duo and a dark glare from the past knight in question.

"Basically"

The warlock bluntly replied.

"Well of course we refuse, to abandon our King is the utmost treachery! It is an in excusable act! Of course we refuse your offer"

Everyone ignored the muffled protests coming from a certain knight at Elyans outraged voice. Though the futures pair's reaction didn't feel the past knight with the confidence he had expected to feel at the declaration.

If anything the scarily blank faces now regarding them, made a single shiver run down his spine.

Future Gwaine being the first to speak in a chilling voice.

"Who said anything about offering?"

If there wasn't a wall at his back, Elyan would be furiously back peddling as far as he could at this moment in time. The snap of the rule book, Merlin was holding, felt like a hammer coming down on their fates as he handed it carefully back to his partner.

"Willing participation wasn't a requirement"

The Warlocks quiet voice, a loud symbol in the now silent cell block. Future Gwaine butting in once more to lean his face close to the cell door.

"Oh don't worry we intend to leave note to explain everything to Arthur, don't you fret now"

It was the first time Elyan had ever felt truly afraid of the duo both now and in the past.

* * *

><p>So I hope you guys enjoyed it?<p>

Please leave a little old review for this humble author! It makes her day that much brighter!


	13. Author Fourth Wall Update

Greetings readers,

Well...

What can I say, both you and me are surely disappointed with the lack of updates on this story. I can assure you its not from lack of wanting to write more for this story as I have tons of ideas, bubbling around in my head!

Therefore after much deliberation and late night guilt, I have decided on a drastic course of events.

I am deleting this Story.

I have decided to go back to the beginning and start again, rewrite and review all my previous chapters and decide on a clearer line of action. I will of course continue with the jokes and mayhem as that's what I love about my version of the characters, but clearing up some plot holes that I figured what crop up later in the story later on.

So a few questions for you guys!

A) Would you like me to leave this version up as I start afresh or just delete it and remove my sorry self from your viewing screens. (Bearing in mind my updates will be random, sorry guys I live a busy and stressful life! SORRY!)

B) Would you particularly like to see more/less of anything in the new version? Specifics, please guys?

So let me know guys, plus any other thoughts you have =) I am all ears!

I basically have no friends or fandom friends so I am prepared to answer all messages! Sad existence that is my life =(

Love you guys loads!

Unicornkatt

~x~X~x~


End file.
